There is the Force
by Jedikma
Summary: ObiSiri Obi-Wan and Siri are given a gift from the Force, but the dark side may pose more than a threat! Their devotion to the Code and love for each other are tested like never before. Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

Title: **There is the Force  
**  
Author: Jedikma  
  
Timeframe: 2 years pre AtoC  
  
Characters: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Siri Tachi, Anakin Skywalker, Ferus Olin, and other familiar Jedi characters.  
  
Genre: Drama/ Romance  
  
Summary: Basically this is an Obi-Wan and Siri love story and their love and faith are put to the test. This is not AU.  
  
Disclaimer: The usual disclaimers apply. I don't own anything; George Lucas or Jude Watson created these fabulous characters I love to play with.  
  
A/N: Before I go any further I MUST Thank **Obaona** for beta'ing this story for me. I had this crazy idea and she waded through it all. Her help inspired me to make this story as good as I possibly could. I also want to thank **ewan's girl** for reading the rough draft and also encouraging me to post this story. They both have written a lot of great stories of their own so if they leave me a signed review, you can click on their links to enjoy more great fan fiction.

A/N 2: I actually wrote this first chapter more than two months ago and intended to leave it as a one-post story. However, I got the infamous visit from the evil plot bunny and it nearly killed me, so I wrote like a woman possessed until I finished the story. Although it is written, I still have to polish up the later chapters. There are nine chapters in all. I am staying in cannon for this story, so it will not end up happily. However, that truly does depend on your point of view.  
  
I do hope you like it. Please read and review.

**Chapter 1: Unconventional Circumstances**  
  
Two of the Noharan moons were high and full in the sky and a third was on the rise, bringing a beautiful shimmering brightness to the deep night hours. Soft winds danced across the planet, gently caressing its surface and all who stood upon it, while lush smells of fragrant vegetation filled the air. Rhythmic sounds of tiny creatures created a natural music that was soothing to the ear. The whole planet was a beautiful world, but tucked away in a quiet oasis it took on a setting close to paradise.  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi and Siri Tachi had left the government palace where they had been staying to enjoy the magic of the night in the small lagoon-like area that had been pointed out to Obi-Wan when they first arrived on Nohar. They were supposed to be on the planet mediating negotiations, but neither of them could understand why they were really needed. The Townships of this small world seemed to be working out their differences without any problems and certainly without any real need of the Jedi.  
  
Earlier that evening, once the meetings had ended, Obi-Wan asked Siri if she would join him and come to the lagoon. The friends agreed it would be nice to have some time alone, so they left their Padawans in their quarters and slipped out unnoticed well after dark.  
  
When they arrived at the small very private oasis, they were not only greeted by its visual beauty, but they could also sense a strong pull in the Force as well. The area was full of life and its loveliness touched them deep within. It was rare to find such a place of perfection to while away the time in. Immediately, they stripped off their Jedi cloaks and tunics to their undergarments and plunged into the pool.  
  
The water was relaxing and warm. A soft breeze floated across the surface, making tiny ripples in the pond and Siri bathed and played in the water with delight as she manipulated the liquid with the Force. She and Obi-Wan had already been there for over an hour and she was still not ready to leave. Her skin was definitely wrinkling, but she didn't care. Obi-Wan had gotten out and was sitting on the soft sandy edge of the pool, watching her. Though Siri had her back to him, she was aware of his gaze and was wondering what had him so enamored of what she was doing.  
  
"Are you going to spend all night watching me or are you going to come back in?" She finally glanced around at him.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare, I was just enjoying the way you make the water fountain up in various places." Obi-Wan let out a long sigh. "It's just so relaxing out here. I can't remember when the last time was that I enjoyed peace like this. I think everything here has me mesmerized."  
  
Siri turned to face Obi-Wan and dipped down into the water until it covered her shoulders. Then, using the Force, she gently blew across the surface of the water towards Obi-Wan and tiny droplets wafted over him. He smiled at her as he stretched out his arms to capture the mist.  
  
"I'm going to have a hard time leaving here that's for sure," Siri said, as she smiled back at him.  
  
Obi-Wan put his arms around his bent knees and looked up into the sky. The sight of the triple moons caught his interest. "Look, Siri, that third moon is almost aligned with the others and it is as full as they are, too."  
  
When Siri looked up she noticed the light of the third moon creeping across the lagoon, bringing with it a luminous shine.  
  
She heard a small gasp leave Obi-Wan. "Siri, you're starting to glow!"  
  
Siri looked down at the wet camisole that was clinging to her body and noticed layers of light starting to peel off her arms and chest. She looked up to see the light sweep towards Obi-wan like a wave and noticed that light was starting to emanate from his bare chest and arms as well. "Me! Look at you! You're glowing, too, Obi-Wan!"  
  
"I've never seen anything like this before," Obi-Wan stated as he looked down and watched the light draw over him.  
  
Siri came out of the water and sat next to him. She grinned as she too watched the light dance across them. "Maybe this is what Master Yoda means when he says, 'luminous beings are we, not this crude matter.'"  
  
Obi-Wan laughed as he reached out towards Siri's shoulder to touch it. His fingers seemed to disappear up to his knuckles into the light that was rippling off of her and she squirmed slightly under the touch.  
  
"Are you ticklish?" he asked.  
  
"No. It just feels strange," she replied as she pulled back. Then she reached out towards him to touch his shoulder and watched, as her fingers seemed to disappear in the waves of light. She felt a soft sucking pull when she pulled her fingers back away from him. He squirmed under her touch.  
  
"You're ticklish!' she grinned.  
  
"No. It's like you said, it just feels strange."  
  
They reached out towards each other again and let their fingers disappear into the light. They were drawn to the tactile sensations that the auras were producing. Siri laid her hands flat on Obi-Wan's chest and watched as the light bled over them. The soft sucking sensation made the palms of her hands tingle and caused her to catch her breath. Siri giggled as Obi-Wan put his hands gently around her waist and they disappeared under the light. Fascinated, they continued to play like children under a spell, touching and squirming until they found themselves rolling on the bank laughing and trying to catch their breath.  
  
Soon Siri found herself gently pinned under Obi-Wan and she was staring into his blue gray eyes. Both were trying to regain a calm breathing pattern, but the atmosphere was bearing down on them heavily and breathing had become difficult. Siri then noticed a look of concern in Obi-Wan's eyes. "What is it?" she questioned trying to pull some air into her lungs.  
  
"Oh, Siri," a look of bewilderment crossed over his face, "we have to release the energy."  
  
As the meaning of what he was saying registered in her mind, she became horrified. "Oh no...no, no! You can't mean what I think you mean, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and we don't have to release anything!"  
  
"You're right...you're right." His voice sounded desperate as he tried to find his calm center. "We just need to separate, carefully." With that Obi-Wan attempted to move away from Siri and she began to wiggle out from under him. As they moved further apart from each other, however, they each found that breathing became more and more difficult until it started to reach the point that it felt as though their chests were going to be crushed. Obi-Wan instinctively grabbed for Siri and pulled her back to him. Once again she was gently pinned under him.  
  
"What do you suggest, Master Tachi?" Obi-Wan asked as he looked into her sparkling blue eyes and sucked in some air.  
  
"Do you suppose if we just stay like this the atmosphere will eventually let up?" she asked hopefully.  
  
Obi-Wan just tilted his eyebrows at her in a 'What do you think?' gesture. "I have a feeling the Living Force on this planet is looking for a sacrifice and we're it. One way or another."  
  
For a moment there was an uncomfortable silence between the two friends.  
  
Siri let out deep breath. "We'll laugh about this later...I hope," she said, trying to lighten the situation.  
  
"Siri, we're Jedi. We have had to get out of worse situations than this. In the scheme of things, this isn't so bad. Really. All we have to do is cooperate just like any other mission."  
  
"See what I mean about the humor in this situation? We are about to engage in a most intimate act between two beings and you have it totally analyzed and narrowed down into terms of a mission."  
  
"Fine, Siri, I didn't exactly brush up on romance before coming to this planet but, if you like, we can choose to enjoy what we have to do and stop fighting it. It may make the breathing easier."  
  
Siri closed her eyes momentarily and took a deep breath. She sensed Obi- Wan doing the same thing. It wasn't going to do any good to make the situation more difficult or uncomfortable than it already was. There wasn't anyone to blame for this predicament and she could sense Obi-Wan's terrible uneasiness about the whole thing, too.  
  
When Siri opened her eyes, she saw Obi-Wan looking at her in concern. He moved his cheek next to hers and whispered into her ear. "I will try to make this as pleasant as possible, Siri." He reached up and touched her face with his hand as he leaned in to kiss her. At the very brush of his lips against hers she could feel the heaviness in the atmosphere arch away from them.  
  
It wasn't that being with Obi-Wan was an unpleasant idea. It was just...awkward. After all, they were friends. Long time friends, once rivals. They had to work together, to see each other at the Temple. Being involved like this was difficult. Then, of course, there was the Code.  
  
Damn!  
  
Siri's hand moved up to touch his bearded cheek and she kissed him back. The kiss deepened. She began to relax under his touch and she sensed him relaxing as well. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes one more time to be sure she was getting easier with the idea. She grinned at him. "This could only happen to us. We get ourselves into the strangest situations."  
  
Obi-Wan touched his forehead to hers and chuckled quietly. "We are becoming notorious." Obi-Wan closed his eyes and spoke again. "Siri, I do care for you deeply, you know."  
  
"I feel the same way about you, Obi-Wan. I just didn't quite picture this for us, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Yes, I know exactly what you mean, but I wouldn't want to be here in this unconventional circumstance with anyone else but you."  
  
The sincere tone in Obi-Wan's voice brought a pleased smile to Siri's face and she reached up and kissed him on the lips. Obi-Wan deepened the kiss and warm feelings passed between the two friends. As they slowly began the process of moving beyond just kissing, Siri softened further under Obi- Wan's caresses. His touch was incredibly gentle and smooth and naturally produced pleasant sensations that Siri was not accustomed to indulging in. She tried to anticipate his moves and respond by retuning his caresses in kind and she could sense he was also delighting in these unfamiliar touches.  
  
Siri felt Obi-Wan reach out to her through the Force and blanket her in his emotions. She let down her shields and reached out to him with her own feelings. Together they found themselves advancing in perfect cooperation, and then Obi-Wan made a move that her body was anticipating, even desiring, but it caught her by surprise just the same and she sucked in her breath. Deep within he had tapped into feelings of joy, happiness, wonder and love.  
  
There it was, love. The strong sentiment they both had tried to hold away from each other before now. It seemed to swell and it began to balloon when she felt Obi-Wan match the very same feelings within him to hers. The physical pleasures of their union became secondary to the emotional joys they were experiencing and though Siri could feel the energy being released into the atmosphere around them, it was the sensation of spiritually soaring with Obi-Wan that caused her heart to skip a beat, her body to arch, and her breath to catch in her lungs.  
  
In the end, it was clear, that from a certain point of view, they had bonded.  
  
When they returned to their physical boundaries, Siri could feel tears of joy on her cheeks and she saw the same on Obi-Wan's face. He nuzzled his cheek against hers and whispered into her ear. "You are so beautiful, Siri."  
  
Siri pressed her face into his and whispered back. "You are a gift, Obi- Wan."  
  
Together they collapsed into each other's arms onto the soft ground. Using the Force, Obi-Wan called his discarded cloak to his hand and he draped it over the two of them as he continued to hold Siri close.  
  
They listened to the sounds of the night as a quiet understanding passed between them. Finally, Siri spoke, "What are we going to do now, Obi-Wan?"  
  
"What can we do Siri? We will have to leave here soon and return to being Jedi and all the rules that go with that. It isn't as though we planned this or sought it out. For a moment I even thought you would choose being crushed to death over a union with me. We've done nothing more than survive another mission."  
  
"But we will never be the same."  
  
"No, that's true. Clearly our relationship has changed. I don't suppose there is much we can do about that, but we can control these feelings just as we control our other emotions. Outwardly we can make sure no one will notice a change. Inwardly we can treasure what we have and keep it between us."  
  
Siri hugged him close as she nodded in understanding of what he said. "I suppose it is up to us to see this as a blessing or a curse. I would rather view it as a blessing and adjust to it, rather than live with any resentment or bitterness."  
  
Obi-Wan ran his hand through her still damp hair and smiled. "I'm glad to hear you say that, Siri. It won't be so bad and maybe when we're old and we retire, we can be together then."  
  
Siri began to laugh softly and then her laughter began to build.  
  
Obi-Wan looked at her with a grin. "What?"  
  
"This whole situation is so unbelievable, Obi-Wan. I have never heard a line as bad as 'we have to release the energy' before and talk about pressure."  
  
"Funny, Siri!" But Obi-Wan couldn't help but share in her mirth. Besides, a good sense of humor would probably be the best way to face what their future would bring.  
  
Tbc 


	2. The Real Mission

Title: **There is the Force**  
  
Author: Jedikma  
  
**Chapter 2: The Real Mission  
  
**The reception hall was lavishly decorated and the beings of this small planet were packed in the room. Males and females were dressed in their finest clothes and the air buzzed with excitement and life.  
  
Obi-Wan found the air a bit stifling, but he adjusted the vest of his formal attire and proceeded to advance towards the head government dignitaries. Anakin and Ferus followed behind him.  
  
"Ah, Master Kenobi, I see you found the clothes we had delivered to you for this happy occasion," Leader Dahaar said as he bowed to Obi-Wan. "I trust they fit well?"  
  
"The fit is perfect, sir, but you needn't have gone to the trouble of providing special garments for me." Obi-Wan bowed in return.  
  
"It is all part of the custom, Master Kenobi, to finely dress our important Jedi ambassadors after a successful negotiation. Your female companion has also been given a special ensemble. It is all for the celebration of this happy event."  
  
Obi-Wan was aware that Siri hadn't arrived yet and wondered why. Of course, knowing Siri, trickling in late was not necessarily unusual and if she was asked to don something less to her liking then she was probably still in her room procrastinating over it.  
  
"Once Master Tachi arrives, the two of you can start the first dance and the celebration can truly begin." Dahaar said. "I'm sure that she will be here soon. It sometimes takes time for the servants to help with the dress."  
  
Obi-Wan inwardly groaned at that statement. Siri was probably putting up resistance of some sort if there were servants required to help her dress. Siri was an extremely independent woman and being fussed over was not something she could easily give in to. Of course, she knew that diplomacy was a must on any planet, but Siri had a habit of initial resistance. Obi- Wan only hoped she was getting along now. He didn't want anything negative to influence the outcome of the evening.  
  
Leader Dahaar had moved on to greet another guest, and Obi-Wan turned to the padawans. He noticed that they were not given special clothes to wear for the evening, but they looked fine in their Jedi dress and blended in well with everyone else in their finery.  
  
"Master, are you all right?"  
  
"Yes, Anakin. Why do you ask?"  
  
"No reason, really. You've seemed a little distant today, I guess, and I was wondering if you were feeling well," Anakin commented.  
  
Upon hearing this remark, Ferus spoke up. "Master Siri has been distant as well, but I also noticed a strange glow coming from her. I don't think she's quite herself. Maybe she's not here yet, because she's sick."  
  
Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "I'm sure Siri is fine. We are all just tired and anxious to go home, perhaps."  
  
"I won't mind getting off this planet, that's for sure," Anakin said.  
  
"Why is that, Padawan? Is the boredom killing you? This has been one of the easiest missions we have been on in a very long time. This is a beautiful, peaceful planet and I have enjoyed the quiet of it."  
  
"No, Master, that's not it at all. Haven't you noticed how thick the living Force is here? I find it very difficult to breath sometimes."  
  
"Like last night!" Ferus interjected.  
  
"What about last night?" Obi-Wan questioned, as he noticed a strange feeling rising in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"Did you feel that, too?" Anakin turned to Ferus in surprise.  
  
"Would you two mind telling me what you're talking about?" Obi-Wan interrupted.  
  
"Late last night the atmosphere became so thick that I thought I would suffocate. It woke me up," Anakin explained.  
  
"It was about the time the three moons were full and directly overhead in the sky." Ferus added. "I was very uncomfortable for almost an hour when the pressure started to ease."  
  
"It was one of the strangest things I've ever experienced. The atmosphere seemed to release in waves as it lifted." Anakin looked at Obi-Wan. "Surely you felt it, Master."  
  
Obi-Wan tried to maintain a steady voice as he recalled the events of the night before. "Now that you mention it, Padawan, I did sense something. I just don't think I would describe it as being as profound as you just did."  
  
As Anakin and Ferus continued to compare their experiences, the Leader Dahaar again approached Obi-Wan. "I believe your female is ready to make her entrance. Come."  
  
Obi-Wan followed the leader of Nohar through the great hall to a grand staircase. Musicians in the back of the great room began to play a beautiful lilting melody. As Obi-Wan stood at the bottom of the staircase waiting, Dahaar stepped up a few steps and raised his arms.  
  
"Good people of Nohar, we have come to celebrate the prospect of another 50 years without planetary devastation. Thanks to the Jedi, our honored guests, that hope is once again a reality." The room cheered at Dahaar's words, but Dahaar raised his arms again. "Now we can begin our celebration. The Knight and his Lady will begin the first dance."  
  
Inwardly Obi-Wan winced. Siri would have something to say about being called his lady, he was sure. The whole fuss seemed to be blown way out of proportion. Obi-Wan and Siri had merely overseen the talks and as far as he could tell they were more like social meetings than negotiations. Why the Council had insisted that they stop on this planet on their way back to the Temple was becoming a question that nagged Obi-Wan's thoughts.  
  
Obi-Wan looked up as Dahaar stepped off the staircase and moved aside. At the top of the landing Siri appeared. She was dressed in a formal gown of fine sapphire blue silk that was cut low at the neck, tight in the bodice and flared out in a full flowing skirt. Her blonde hair was pulled back from her face and it sparkled in the soft lighting. Her fair skin emitted a soft rosy glow. She was...breathtaking.  
  
Anakin leaned towards Obi-Wan from behind and he put his hand on his Master's shoulder as he whispered in Obi-Wan's ear, "Breathe, Master."  
  
Obi-Wan was only vaguely aware of Anakin's advice as he watched Siri drift down the staircase. As she came closer to him he sensed slight nervousness coming from her, but her face betrayed no emotion. He moved forward and offered his hand to her as she reached the bottom step. Together they proceeded to the center of the room as people parted to let them pass. Once again the music begin to swell. Obi-Wan bowed to Siri and she curtsied in return. Then Obi-Wan took Siri in his arms and they began the dance that the Noharans had been waiting for to begin the festivities.  
  
They danced together in sync and in quiet through the first arrangement. Obi-Wan felt captivated by Siri's blue eyes that were twice as vivid than usual due to the color of her dress. As the second dance began and more beings floated onto the dance floor, Obi-Wan felt Siri release, into the Force, a sense of discomfort.  
  
"Ob-Wan, if you continue to look at me like that, everyone will know that something has changed between us."  
  
Obi-Wan cleared his throat and smiled. "You look stunning, Siri. I'm sorry. I just can't help myself, but you're right, I had better stop staring."  
  
"I don't understand why these people have put us on such a pedestal. We have never been of so little help in any negotiation before. They have us dress in these expensive clothes and I don't know about you, but mine is nothing short of a torture device." Siri winced slightly as she continued to move along the dance floor with Obi-Wan.  
  
Obi-Wan grinned. Sooner or later he knew Siri would complain about her clothes. "You just cannot put on anything other than your Jedi tunics without complaining."  
  
Siri released a puff of air. "That's only partly it. The servants had me put on an undergarment that they call a corset and they laced it to pull it tight to cinch my waist. I can't breathe. I'm certain I will pass out before the night is over."  
  
"That doesn't sound pleasant," Obi-Wan replied.  
  
"It isn't. Just be careful, Obi-Wan, and don't make anyone angry. I bet they have a lot of unique torture devices hidden in the cellar." Siri flashed him a teasing smile.  
  
"Master Jedi." Dahaar had tapped Obi-Wan on the shoulder and he and Siri stopped their dance. "I hate to interrupt, sir, but my mother the Lady Beka would like to meet you and your lady."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Siri gave Obi-Wan a strange look at the reference to being called his lady. "If I didn't know better I'd think he knew something about what happened last night," Siri whispered only to Obi-Wan.  
  
"That isn't the worst part," Obi-Wan returned. "Anakin and Ferus were asking me if I had trouble breathing when the three moons were full. It appears they both felt the atmospheric pressure. The moons together must create some sort of density in the atmosphere."  
  
Dahaar overheard these last words as they were walking towards an elderly woman who was busy conversing with Ferus and Anakin. "That is correct, Master Kenobi. The density builds up a massive energy that will destroy this planet if it isn't released."  
  
Obi-Wan felt his cheeks flush at the use of these words. "What do you mean Leader Dahaar?"  
  
"Surely you must know since you must have released the energy."  
  
Obi-Wan saw Siri squirm uncomfortably as he cleared his throat. Dahaar continued as they stopped in front of the Lady Beka. "You must have released the energy or we wouldn't be here right now. The energy build up from the three moons is so great that it causes massive storms across the entire planet. We would surely be completely underwater by now if you hadn't provided your services."  
  
Dahaar turned to his mother and proceeded to introduce her to the Jedi. "This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Master Siri Tachi." Dahaar then turned to Obi-Wan and Siri and completed the introductions. "Masters, this is the Lady Beka."  
  
The elderly woman nodded to them as she spoke. "It is always a pleasure to meet the Jedi. Once again you have provided our home with a valuable service and we will always be in your debt."  
  
"Lady Beka, you overestimate our importance," Siri replied, trying to minimize the special attention.  
  
The elderly woman reached out and gently took Siri's hand. "I was here fifty years ago when the Jedi came and provided the same assistance. You cannot overestimate a service that keeps our homes and families from being destroyed."  
  
Both the Padawans, having heard the exchange, gave the Masters a puzzled look. Ferus spoke, "I don't understand what service they're talking about, Master. Do you?"  
  
Obi-Wan felt blood rush to his head and his ears started to throb. He looked over to Siri, who was beginning to turn a deep shade of crimson and trying desperately to maintain a steady breathing pattern  
  
A smile graced the Lady Beka's wrinkled face as she turned towards the questioner. "You're Masters released the energy build up, of course. Only two Force sensitive beings can do so. Every fifty years all three Noharan moons align and are full causing a tremendous energy build up across the planet. A thousand years ago, when our society was more primitive, we used to sacrifice beings with these Force powers until the Jedi came to our planet and realized the energy could be released in a different way."  
  
Lady Beka turned back to Siri, "The exchange is usually mutually beneficial because the Jedi save our planet and in exchange end up with Force sensitive children for their community."  
  
Obi-Wan could feel Siri tense through the force as the concepts began to thread together in her mind. Obi-Wan, too, felt overwhelmed.  
  
"Then there are Force sensitive children we will take with us when we leave the planet tomorrow?" Siri's voice seemed to be a pitch higher than usual as she asked the question. She had a smile on her face, but her body was rigid.  
  
The older woman smiled and patted Siri's hand. "Oh no dear, you will have the children yourself and may you be blessed with the traditional triplets."  
  
Obi-Wan's mind whirled madly and he sensed an acute disturbance in the Force. He heard Ferus call out "Master!" and saw him reach for Siri as a rush of air escaped her lungs and she fell to the floor in a heap of silk and crinoline skirts.  
  
Tbc 


	3. Attachment is Forbidden

Title: **There is the Force  
  
**Author: Jedikma  
  
A/N: Thankyou to all who reviewed this story and also to those who read and didin't review. As per the reviewers requests I now have the next chapter for you. _Please_ read and review. I would love to hear from you! Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 3: Attachment is Forbidden  
**  
The two Master/Padawan teams stood before the Council to give their reports. Siri tried to keep her concentration on the moment, but her mind kept wandering back to the events of the past several days. It had now been close to a week since she and Obi-Wan had gone for their little midnight swim and she couldn't stop obsessing over the possible outcome of that evening.  
  
The trip back to the Temple had been long and unsettling. She and Obi-Wan barely spoke to each other the whole way. What could they say? They had been caught up in something that was seemingly beyond their control. They were on Nohar to do a job, which they did, but the last thing Siri wanted was to be pregnant. The elderly lady had seemed positive that it would happen and finding out if it had happened required the passage of time.  
  
Then there was the explanation to their Padawans. Obi-Wan ended up talking to both of them to spare Siri some embarrassment. She wasn't sure what the outcome of the conversation was, but Ferus seemed to keep his distance. Maybe that was just Siri's imagination. She was trying to keep her distance from everyone. Everyday she found herself releasing worry and frustration into the Force and spending a lot of time in meditation.  
  
"Dismissed the Padawans are. Talk to the Masters we must," Master Yoda said in his commanding voice.  
  
Siri only wished the whole Council wasn't present. Now she and Obi-Wan were left to stand before the Council alone and she felt exposed. No one spoke at first and it seemed the silence would kill her, but she didn't look forward to the inquiry either.  
  
Master Mace Windu was the first to speak. "It seems we owe the two of you an apology for the miscommunication regarding the planet Nohar."  
  
Siri could feel her own former Master reach out to her through the Force. "Relax, Siri, you are not going to be put on trial here," Adi Gallia said to her, but that did not relax Siri one bit.  
  
Siri glanced to the floor. She could feel Obi-Wan shift beside her, but she couldn't look at him. A heavy sigh escaped her lips.  
  
Adi spoke again. "It was unfortunate that you were sent to Nohar and not fully informed as to what your mission was. We had two other Knights to send on that mission, but they were lost in transit. They still have not been found. It was imperative we get two Knights to the planet for the night of the full moons. We discovered you were finished with your other mission and in the Nohar sector and we sent you there.  
  
"It was my job, Siri, to communicate to you the delicate nature of what you were responsible to do but, if you recall, our communication was cut off before I could tell you anything. Obi-Wan had received the other details about the planet from Master Windu but the information about the lunar cycles, it appears, was not included. The fact that you accomplished the mission anyway demonstrates the strong pull of the Force."  
  
Siri absorbed what Adi was saying and shifted slightly. "And if I have conceived, Master?"  
  
"A new member to our Jedi family, then we will have," Yoda said.  
  
Suddenly Siri was aware of the Force signatures of the Council members reaching out to her in a probing manner. It was probable that conception had already happened and Siri had tried to determine this through the Force, but couldn't yet tell. She knew that it was what the Council members were probing for and it only increased her discomfort.  
  
"Siri?"  
  
Siri looked up with a painful expression on her face to see Obi-Wan looking at her with concern. Obi-Wan then turned to the council members. "Perhaps Master Tachi should visit the med clinic now."  
  
"If you would escort her down there, Obi-Wan. I will come down shortly," Adi agreed.  
  
Siri and Obi-Wan had been directed to a private room in the med clinic to wait as she had blood drawn by a padawan learner.  
  
"I'll take this to be analyzed, Master, but I am sure Healer Trin will be the one to come in and talk to you regarding the results."  
  
"Thank you, Barriss." Obi-Wan acknowledged the padawan.  
  
Siri was sitting silently in a chair with her eyes cast to the floor. Obi- Wan turned to Siri, pulled up a chair next to her and sat down. "Siri, you have to talk to me sometime."  
  
Siri felt a sadness wash over her. "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan, I just don't know what to say. I feel as though I've been played with." Siri looked straight into Obi-Wan's eyes and held his gaze for a moment. "You know, Obi-Wan, since we were in a situation that forced us together like that and we were supposed to do what we did, I would understand if you want to take back anything you said to me that night."  
  
"Is that what's been bothering you, Siri, and why you've barely said two words to me since we have left Nohar?"  
  
"This whole thing bothers me," Siri replied as she again lowered her gaze.  
  
Obi-Wan leaned down to look into her eyes. "I don't want to take back anything I said. Do you?"  
  
Siri glanced at him as she shook her head. "No, but how do we know what we feel is real? Naturally, we would say such things since we got so close, under the circumstances."  
  
Obi-Wan took her hand. "It's a little like being intoxicated, don't you think? The feelings were already there, it just took loosening up to admit to them. Siri, I intend to stand beside you through this whole ordeal."  
  
"As much as the Council will allow, you mean."  
  
Obi-Wan let go of Siri's hand at the sound of a knock on the door. In walked Healer Trin, followed by Adi Gallia.  
  
"It is confirmed that you have conceived, Master Tachi. I suppose congratulations are in order," the healer said.  
  
Siri's eyes sparked fire when she looked at the healer. Trin backed up slightly. "I was going to suggest an exam at this point, but perhaps we could schedule that for another time."  
  
"An excellent idea, Healer Trin. I think right now it would be better if you left us to discuss this situation," Master Adi said as she pulled up a chair facing Siri.  
  
"Of course, Master Gallia. You may use the room for as long as you wish." The healer then exited leaving behind the other three.  
  
"Okay, Padawan, let's talk." Adi still often referred to Siri as 'Padawan', even though Siri had not been her student for a number of years now. She meant the term endearingly.  
  
"I don't suppose there is a whole lot to say, Master, except that I don't want to go through with this."  
  
"I would have expected you to say that. You have a way of initially resisting things you dislike, but you always get over it."  
  
"With all due respect, I think it's a little different this time, Master." Siri could feel her tone of voice becoming increasingly irritated.  
  
"I am not sure that is so, Siri. With every mission, a Jedi takes risks and many things happen all the time. You know that the mission comes first. You are a servant of the Republic and therefore subject to the requests of the Republic. If you had had the information about the lunar cycle would you have refused to do the job knowing that many lives were at stake if you did refuse?"  
  
"Of course not, Master, but being prepared would have been nice."  
  
Adi continued to hold steady eye contact with Siri, until Siri shifted slightly in her seat. This was an old tactic of Adi's when confronting her former student on anything. Siri had learned to hold her own gaze many times, but she found herself out of practice at this moment.  
  
"What is really bothering you, Siri? Has something happened?"  
  
"No, Master," Siri said, but she began to tap her foot, an old nervous habit that Adi knew very well.  
  
Adi then took her gaze off of Siri and looked to Obi-Wan, who remained motionless. Realization began to dawn. "Something did happen between the two of you, didn't it?"  
  
"Since it's Obi-Wan's baby, Master, I would guess so!" Siri's voice dripped with sarcasm.  
  
Adi looked again at Siri. "The two of you have experienced a deep bond."  
  
Siri just rolled her eyes as she looked away.  
  
"I see," was all Adi could mutter for the moment. The room was very quiet for what seemed like an eternity to Siri before Adi decided to speak.  
  
"Oh, Siri, Obi-Wan, I am sorry about that. I have to say it does surprise me a bit, knowing that the two of you have a knack for getting on each other's nerves." Adi grinned at the thought. "I remember a time, Padawan, when you would storm around and complain about the 'lame' things Obi-Wan Kenobi did. Getting you to cooperate with Obi-Wan was one of the biggest challenges I ever had with you."  
  
Adi let out a breath and sat back in her chair. "I know someone who would not be surprised by this, however, and that is Qui-Gon Jinn."  
  
At the sound of his Master's name, Obi-Wan looked up at Adi Gallia. "Qui- Gon?"  
  
"Yes, Qui-Gon once told me, after trying to get the two of you to stop bickering and work together, that you would be the two most likely to fall in love one day. I thought he was joking, but he was quite serious. He obviously saw something the rest of us did not."  
  
Adi then turned serious again. "Of course, you understand that there is nowhere you can go with these feelings. You both have made a commitment to the Jedi Order and therefore are not free to make any other commitments. Furthermore, you are not free to enjoy the benefits that such commitments would allow."  
  
"Yes, Master, we are well aware that attachment is forbidden," Siri answered, but she felt a strange sadness inside. "It does not help us that we are now expecting this baby."  
  
"You two are among the most dedicated Knights in the Order. If it helps, I think this is a burden you will both handle well. Matters may seem complicated, but I know you will adjust. You will have this baby and give him or her to the Jedi to raise, just as your parents gave you to the Jedi. You will not interfere with the upbringing of the child and you will never hear the child address you as 'mother' or 'father'. I know you will approach everything like the Jedi you are and have been trained to be." Adi's words were stern, but there was an element of compassion in the tone of her voice.  
  
"Suppose there is more than one baby, Master? Or suppose the baby is not Force sensitive?"  
  
"I think you know the answer to that, Siri. Any Force sensitive baby will be put in the nursery and if one is not Force sensitive, we will find a good home for him or her. I know of several couples that would love to adopt a child.  
  
"I know you both may feel that this all seems somewhat harsh, but it is our way. You have been to many planets and experienced many cultures. Right here in the Temple you come in contact with beings that do things very differently than you do. As Jedi, we embrace compassion, but we also have to abide by certain codes for reasons that are best for all of us.  
  
"Obi-Wan, I don't see why you can't be as involved as much as you want in this pregnancy, as long as it doesn't interfere with any of your duties to the Jedi. I must stress to both of you, again, that I expect you to conduct yourselves as Jedi, no matter how deeply you may feel about each other or this child."  
  
"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan and Siri said in unison, as if they had never graduated to the level of Knight.  
  
Adi stood to leave the room when Siri spoke. "Master?"  
  
"Yes, Siri?"  
  
"Don't you think everyone will find it strange when I am walking around the Temple nine months pregnant?"  
  
"Siri, you aren't concerned about what people will think are you?"  
  
"It's crossed my mind that I should exercise some sense of humiliation."  
  
Adi smiled. "The fact that you are in the Temple nine months pregnant should tell them that you are still a member of the Jedi family and that you have a right to be here. You should know by now that you only need to feel guilty if you have done something wrong. As for being pregnant, you are not the first Knight to find yourself in this condition and you won't be the last. It is a situation we handle depending on the being and the circumstance."  
  
Adi then left the room and Obi-Wan and Siri were left alone once again.  
  
Siri let out a heavy sigh and moved uncomfortably in her chair aware that Obi-Wan had said so little during Adi's visit. She wondered what could possibly be going through his mind after the whole exchange.  
  
Obi-Wan broke the silence with hesitation in his voice. "Do you mind if I'm involved in this pregnancy, Siri?" he asked as he reached over and picked up her hand.  
  
Siri liked the feel of his warm hand in hers and she detected a hint of longing in his voice. She looked at him with a small grin on her face. "As long as you don't get on my nerves," she said, in a teasing manor.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled in return. "I don't know if I could make that promise."  
  
"Obi-Wan," Siri asked as she gave him a curious look. "Aren't you upset about all this and not getting all the information about Nohar? Don't you think it would have been different if we knew what we were in for?"  
  
Obi-Wan gently laced his fingers through hers. "Well, I suppose I could have brushed up on romance before we got there, but I can't help but feel you would have spent the evening getting frustrated about where I put my elbows, how fast I was moving and generally being in your way."  
  
For the first time in a week a smile graced Siri's face and she began to laugh. "I hate to admit it, but that is probably true."  
  
Tbc 


	4. The First Trimester

Title: **There is the Force**  
  
Author: Jedikma  
  
Rated: PG 13  
  
A/N: I sure hope there are more readers out there than are giving me reviews. :) Here is chapter 4 as reqested by those who let me know they want more of the story. Thanks so much for your response. :) And a special Thankyou to **ewan's girl** for her support. ;) Enjoy!  
  
**Chapter 4: The First Trimester**  
  
"Then it's true Obi-Wan? Siri is expecting triplets?" Bant asked as she pushed aside her lunch tray.  
  
"It was confirmed by the time she reached her second month. Healer Trin also sensed that the three babies were fraternal." Obi-Wan couldn't help but feel a little pride over the situation. He knew that he shouldn't form any attachments to the children, but for now he let himself indulge a little.  
  
"What about sex, do you know that yet?"  
  
"No, but we may find that out today. Siri said she would comm me when she got back from the meeting she had over at the Senate today and we could go down to the med clinic for a fetal hologram. Do you want to join us?"  
  
"I would love to come along if you think Siri won't mind." Bant's silver eyes sparkled.  
  
Obi-Wan rested his arms on the table in the dining room where he and Bant had met for lunch. "I don't think she will mind."  
  
Obi-Wan hadn't seen Siri for more than two months. He and Anakin had been on missions and hadn't returned to the Temple until today. Siri and Ferus had also had their share of missions over the last three months. Siri's pregnancy had not kept her from working as much as possible. Obi-Wan didn't know exactly how Siri was handling her condition because he had not been in contact with her. He wondered if she had any of the problems that women usually had during their first three months expecting. Did she have morning sickness and was she tired a lot?  
  
The fact was that Siri and Obi-Wan had resumed their lives as Jedi and, as before, they did not maintain contact with each other when they were away from the Temple. When Obi-Wan talked to Siri that morning, he only got a brief overview of how she was doing. Since they were finally at the Temple at the same time, Siri pushed for a fetal hologram so they could see the babies together.  
  
Obi-Wan's comlink buzzed and he answered it.  
  
Siri's voice greeted him. "Can you meet me in the med clinic in one half hour?"  
  
Obi-Wan replied, "No problem. Do you mind if I bring a chaperone?"  
  
Obi-Wan could tell that Sri was smiling on the other end of the comlink. "Sure, lover. I embody the motto 'the more the merrier' these days."  
  
Obi-Wan flushed a little as he noticed Bant had overheard the whole exchange. "You have to understand Siri's sense of humor. We aren't lovers."  
  
Bant couldn't help herself and began to laugh heartily. "Oh, Obi-Wan, I can't believe you just said that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know you very well, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and I have no doubt that you and Siri live by the Code. I am familiar with Siri's sense of humor and slight rebellious streak. Sometimes I don't think she can help herself, it comes naturally, and I'm sure that's why you love her."  
  
"You noticed?" Obi-Wan asked in surprise.  
  
Bant shook her head. "I noticed years ago how you looked at her. You always looked at her differently than anyone else. I'm just surprised that you finally figured it out."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
Bant reached over and patted Obi-Wan's hand. "Obi-Wan, you have a gift when it comes to the Unifying Force, but when it comes to the Living Force you sometimes don't see what is right under your nose. If you and Siri hadn't gotten the Nohar assignment, you would still be in the dark about how you really feel about her. If you were still in the dark about your feelings after Nohar, I'd worry that you had any connection to the Living Force at all."

* * *

When Obi-Wan and Bant arrived at the med clinic, Siri was already in an exam room and being prepared for the fetal hologram. The preparation didn't involve much other than having Siri lay, somewhat propped up on an exam table, with her tunic pushed up and her pants pushed down below her waist to expose her abdomen. Only the smallest curve of her lower belly indicated that there had been any outward change in Siri's body at all.  
  
Ferus was in the room with Siri. He seemed to have gotten over the initial shock of the whole situation and became increasingly interested in the whole process his Master was going through. He always approached the situation with intense shyness, but he didn't want to miss out on this unique experience that most Jedi never get to have. Obi-Wan could see that Ferus had a growing sense of protection towards his Master and it made him feel better that Ferus was watching over Siri, even though he was sure Siri probably didn't like it. Ah well, they all had to make adjustments.  
  
Anakin was present at the exam, as well. Like Ferus, he felt a desire to be in on this experience. He never did say much to Obi-Wan about the events that had taken place, he just occasionally had a grin on his face that made Obi-Wan clear his throat and redden. When it was discovered that Siri would have triplets, Anakin gave Obi-Wan a firm pat on the back, smiled and only said, "Impressive, Master!"  
  
Obi-Wan moved to the other side of the exam table to stand next to Siri. As the others in the room exchanged greetings, Obi-Wan took Siri's hand and leaned towards her. "Do you realize I haven't been this close to you for almost three months."  
  
Siri grinned at him and gave him a wink. "Don't get too excited, Obi-Wan, you brought a chaperone, remember?"  
  
"It's good to see you, Siri, even if I'm not supposed to miss you."  
  
Barriss and Healer Trin entered the room and were surprised by the number of occupants already there. "This is becoming quite an event, I see." The healer smiled and nodded at Obi-Wan and Siri. "Perhaps we should sell tickets."  
  
The healer motioned to Barriss to bring the hologram machine cart to the side of the exam table. "Sadly, it is unusual to have births here at the Temple. I'm thrilled to have this opportunity to do something other than deal with wounds and death. Padawan Barriss is also happy for this experience, as it seems are the others in this room."  
  
"Master Tachi, this is going to feel a little cold," Barriss warned as she upturned an opaque bottle filled with a jelly substance and squirted it on Siri's belly.  
  
Siri gasped. "Where has that stuff been, Hoth?"  
  
Barriss colored a little and cleared her throat. "Sorry, Master." Following the healers instructions, she then took a bar shaped device and pressed it against Siri's lower abdomen using the jelly to smoothly move the device around.  
  
"If you watch the holodisc over here, you will be able to see the babies." The healer pointed to the cart as images started to appear.  
  
"Ok, Barris, stop it right...there. There is the first one." Trin stated as the image came into focus on the holodisc. The baby's head and body were both oversized and it's limbs a bit stubby, but the figure was clearly distinguishable. The healer pointed out the less obvious parts of the baby. "Right here you can see an ear and here are the ribs. The pulsations you see are the heartbeat, of course."  
  
Obi-Wan held his breath. For the first time he realized it was more than something that was going to happen. It was something that was happening and he found himself feeling overwhelmingly emotional. He let out the breath he was holding as he heard someone else in the room exclaim, "Wow!"  
  
Siri smiled up at Obi-Wan. "It's something isn't it?"  
  
The others were crowding around the hologram in awe as Trin took measurements. The healer then told Barriss to move the bar as he placed his hand over the spot where the device had been. He used the Force to sense the presence of the baby and a small grin came over his face. "It's a girl and she is quite healthy."  
  
A happy murmur swept through the room as everyone commented at once about the news.  
  
Healer Trin then moved his hand across Siri's abdomen until he paused in a different location. He reached out through the Force and examined the second child.  
  
"There is the second one," Trin announced as he motioned to Barriss to place the hologram device on the spot where his hand was. Another baby appeared on the holodisc and it looked very much like the first one. "This one is also healthy, but this one is a boy."  
  
Once again excitement surged through the room in response to the news.  
  
The healer then motioned to Barriss to move the bar device in a certain direction, but nothing appeared on the holodisc. "The third one must be hiding," the healer said, as Barriss continued to press the bar against Siri in every direction. Then the healer stopped and looked over at the padawan. "Barriss, let me try."  
  
Trin first placed his hand on Siri's belly and reached out through the Force. His face became impassive as he took the device from Barriss and went directly to one location. He pressed the bar on Siri's abdomen firmly and the image of a baby appeared on the holodisc. Trin looked up to Siri and Obi-Wan with concern. "There is the third one."  
  
A terrible coldness grabbed Obi-Wan's heart. "But I don't see any pulsations."  
  
Healer Trin cleared his throat. "No, Master Obi-Wan, the heart has stopped. I'm sorry."  
  
Everyone in the room fell silent. Obi-Wan felt like he had just been slapped in the face. Only seconds ago he had felt like he was soaring on happiness and now he felt a great sadness in the pit of his stomach. He looked at Siri and knew that she was feeling the same. He squeezed her hand softly and she returned the squeeze.  
  
Bant put her hands on Anakin and Ferus's shoulders to get their attention and with her silver eyes she motioned towards the door of the room. The three of them stepped over to Obi-Wan and Siri and, silently, they each placed a hand on Siri's shoulder before leaving the room.  
  
Barriss, too, bowed to Obi-Wan and Siri and left.  
  
Fighting back tears, Siri asked, "So what happens now?"  
  
The healer turned to her with compassion in his eyes. "Basically, nothing will happen. That is, you don't have to do anything. If this were a single pregnancy, then we would have to surgically remove the contents of the conception. In this case however, since there are two other babies, the tissue of the deceased fetus will be reabsorbed and the other two children will continue to develop. You just aren't having triplets anymore. You are having twins."  
  
The healer then took a towel and proceeded to wipe the jelly off of Siri's middle. "I am sorry for the death," he continued. "I realize that you barely had time to get used to the idea of having these babies, but you will grieve over this. It is still a loss."  
  
"But what caused it?" Siri had to ask.  
  
"Master Siri, if you think that this death is your fault, I want to assure you it isn't. These little ones are so fragile in their early months that it sometimes amazes me that the galaxy is as populated as it is. It is not unusual for any pregnancy to end in a miscarriage; in fact, the odds are in favor of such a loss. The odds of a miscarriage increase even more when they involve multiple births. It may simply be that the baby was not strong enough to continue on."  
  
As the healer moved about the room picking up and moving things back to where they belonged he continued to talk to Siri and Obi-Wan. "I wanted to do a more thorough exam today, but I think we can reschedule that for another time. You may stay here in this room for as long as you like. I will see you again in a few weeks, Master Siri."  
  
"Thank you, Master Trin," Obi-Wan answered for the both of them.  
  
Obi-Wan helped Siri off the table and took her into his arms. "I'm sorry, Siri."  
  
Siri wrapped her arms around him. "Obi-Wan, I know that baby was alive this morning because I felt it through the Force. Something happened between then and now."  
  
Then Obi-Wan felt Siri shudder.  
  
Obi-Wan pulled away from Siri and looked at her. "What is it?"  
  
A strange look filtered through Siri's eyes. "I think I know when the death happened. I was in Palpatine's office for that meeting this morning and at one point he walked near me. I had a terrible chill come over me at that moment." Siri looked Obi-Wan in the eye. "I can't explain it, Obi- Wan, but I don't really care for Palpatine and I thought at the time it was just because he was so close to me, but that must have been when the baby's heart stopped beating, instead."  
  
"You heard what the healer said, Siri, this is not your fault." Obi-Wan again wrapped his arms around Siri and held her close.  
  
"I do understand that, but it still hurts." A tear began to roll down Siri's cheek.  
  
Obi-Wan kissed her forehead and brushed her mind with his through the Force. "Yes, it does," he whispered.  
  
Tbc 


	5. The Second Trimester

Title: **There is the Force  
**  
Author: Jedikma  
  
Rated: PG 13  
  
A/N: Once again a big Thank you to **Obaona** and **ewan's girl** for all their help and support. :) Please read and review!  
  
**Chapter 5: The Second Trimester**  
  
The loss of their unborn child did hurt Siri and Obi-Wan more than they ever thought it could. Strange, when they considered that the child was still so very tiny and they were never going to be able to keep the child as their own, anyway. Stranger still that the loss affected Siri since she really didn't want to go through with the pregnancy in the first place.  
  
Word spread quickly through the Temple that Siri had lost one of the babies and it was surprising how many fellow Jedi offered their condolences. Siri hadn't realized that so many already knew about her condition and she was surprised at how many were excited about the prospect of the birth of the children. Those closest to Obi-Wan and Siri were always interested in the latest development and they wanted to be in on it in some small way. What Siri initially thought would be an embarrassment became a source of joy and excitement among her peers. Siri and Obi-Wan were doing something that so few Jedi ever got the chance to do, bring life into the galaxy, and no one wanted to miss out on this rare opportunity.  
  
Ferus and Anakin decided to do something for their Masters in the wake of the miscarriage and they planted a flowering bush in the Jedi Gardens. The blooms of the flower were a soft white and had a gentle fragrance. They brought their Masters to the gardens and surprised them with the memorial. Siri and Obi-Wan were moved by their Padawans' thoughtfulness.  
  
They were also encouraged by their sense of cooperation.  
  
"At least we know they can put aside their differences and work together," observed Siri as she leaned down to smell the flowers.  
  
Obi-Wan grinned with a hint of pride. "I don't want to scare you, Siri, but Anakin has been saying that maybe one day, one of these babies will be his Padawan."  
  
Siri returned the smile and patted Obi-Wan's arm. "We'll make sure he gets the one most like you, Obi-Wan. Ferus, I believe, has secretly staked a claim on the other one."  
  
Obi-Wan laughed mischievously. "Let's just hope their Padawans are as hard on them as they have been on us."

* * *

Siri had gotten through the first trimester of her pregnancy without much difficulty. For the most part, she wanted to sleep all the time, but despite the growing changes in her body, the Council still sent her on missions with her Padawan.  
  
As time passed, Siri sensed her Padawan was growing more protective of her, and at one point she had to talk to Ferus about it; afraid it would interfere with their Master/Padawan bond. She had to impress upon him that if his primary goal was to protect her then their focus could be lost and so could they.  
  
"I'm sorry, Master."  
  
"I'm flattered, Ferus, but I know you understand what I'm talking about. I'm still capable of doing my job. However, if you find that you can let me sleep a little longer in any given situation, I'd really appreciate that." She gave him a smile and a wink.  
  
"I will be happy to do what I can, Master." Ferus replied and Siri sensed he felt a little happier being able to help with even a small request.  
  
Finally, Siri moved beyond the first three months and into the second three. She also moved beyond the loss of the one child and, in general, began to feel better and more energetic.  
  
Siri saw to it that she and Ferus practiced saber techniques regularly. She knew she would have to learn to compensate for her shifting center of gravity as the pregnancy progressed. She also knew she would eventually have to abstain from sparring when she grew to a size that it would be too uncomfortable for her to indulge in. By then, she was sure she would be staying at the Temple anyway.  
  
It was hard for Siri not to think about Obi-Wan often, after all, she was carrying his children. It frustrated her and thrilled her at the same time. She never planned to fall in love; it was so inconvenient. Love relationships just didn't fit in with the Jedi way of life, even without the Code. That the object of her affections was Obi-Wan wasn't altogether a surprise, if she was honest with herself. She considered Obi-Wan to be her closest friend for years and, as far as men went, he was safe to be around. There was no way Obi-Wan Kenobi would entertain any romantic notions; he was too dedicated to being a Jedi. Then again, Siri was also dedicated and that is probably why it was perfect that it happened to the two of them.  
  
The Council kept her busy with missions and to her surprise, and she was sure to Obi-Wan's surprise too, the Council sent them on a couple of missions together. Siri suspected that her former Master, Adi, had not told the Council about the deeper bond she and Obi-Wan had formed. Knowing her former Master, Siri guessed that Adi figured it was information that was not important unless or until Siri and Obi-Wan proved they couldn't behave like Jedi in spite of their feelings.  
  
Sometimes it wasn't easy, but they both agreed they would rather have the opportunity to work and be together then to be kept apart for years to come. Besides, the two padawans were built in chaperones.  
  
Occasionally, though, they were able to steal a quiet moment or two. It was then they could talk about the change in their relationship.  
  
"Do you wish the Code could be different, Obi-Wan?" Siri asked.  
  
"I'm too practical, Siri, to sit around wishing, you know that. And I'm too much of a Jedi to dwell on something I know I can't have. Besides, you really wouldn't want to live with me," Obi-Wan responded.  
  
Siri snuggled into his side as they talked. "I know, I know. You're too methodical, too set in your ways. You would, and do, drive me crazy."  
  
"I only get worse as I get older. I just know I am going to be an eccentric old man." He gave her a little squeeze as he put his arm about her.  
  
Perhaps Obi-Wan was right, Siri thought. He was extremely methodical and meticulous. During one mission years before, Anakin had told Siri that it was almost painful how thorough his Master could be.  
  
"You're exaggerating, Anakin. I'm sure it isn't that bad," Siri had said.  
  
To that Anakin issued her a challenge. To make minor changes in Obi-Wan's data pad and see how long it would take Obi-Wan to notice the change. Anakin told her it would be noticed in five minutes.  
  
"You're wrong! It will take him more than ten, at least," Siri claimed. She made the changes.  
  
Obi-Wan discovered the alterations in two minutes, twenty-seven seconds.  
  
However, Siri refused to believe that Obi-Wan was that bad, so Anakin dared her to move things around in his quarters, perhaps only inches and watch him arrange them back. Siri once again took Anakin up on his suggestion and at first smugly thought Obi-Wan hadn't noticed any change until she returned to her own quarters one evening to find her music discs arranged alphabetically.  
  
At least Obi-Wan could laugh at himself and it became a running joke between them over the years. Siri would occasionally sneak in and rearrange objects in his room, calling it more artistic and Obi-Wan would respond by sneaking into her room, rearrange items and claim it was more efficient. Once, knowing Obi-Wan would come, Siri left him a note to straighten her wardrobe.  
  
There were times, however, when Obi-Wan's attention to detail could actually be endearing. When Siri's body began to swell with the babies, she knew it was time to get clothes for her expanding figure. Obi-Wan had thought ahead and one evening he showed up to Siri's quarters with some new clothes for her.  
  
All the clothes were lovely and Siri squealed with delight over them, but there was one piece in particular that Siri especially took to. It was a soft brown leather outer jacket with a scooped neckline and capped sleeves. The jacket hooked across her bust, then fell in wide pleats just under the bust line and the pleats ended in a slightly rounded scallop. At the end of each pleat in the scallop was embossed in the leather a design of either a moon or a star and around the neckline was a curved design meticulously pressed into the leather. The jacket came with a number of different colored gauzy blouses that could be worn underneath.  
  
Clearly, Obi-Wan had had the jacket specially made for her and Siri was touched. Best of all, inside one pleat on the left side was sewn a strap so that Siri could strap her lightsaber to the jacket and always carry it with her.  
  
"That weapon is you life, I had to make sure you wouldn't be without it." Obi-Wan explained as he showed her the garment.  
  
"It's perfect, but I didn't get you anything," Siri joked as she gave him a warm hug.  
  
"Just don't tell me I shouldn't have. I should be able to do some little something since you're doing all the other work."  
  
Siri was still not convinced that Obi-Wan would be so bad to live with, despite how often he reminded her of the idea. "You know, Obi-Wan, there might be other benefits that might make putting up with you worthwhile."  
  
Obi-wan laughed and his eyes twinkled at the idea. "Siri, I would probably be meticulous and methodical about that, too."  
  
"Only when you wanted to drive me crazy."  
  
"Which is often, because I just can't help myself around you."  
  
Siri let out a frustrated breath and grinned. "In truth, it is probably exactly what you could use in life to loosen you up a little. I'm certain we could come up with a 'method' both to our liking."  
  
Obi-Wan let out a sigh and lowered his gaze as if in apology. "I'm not a passionate man, Siri. I know you would quickly tire of me."  
  
"Well, as Jedi, I guess passion is somewhat conditioned out of us. You know, 'there is no passion, there is serenity'. Why are you so sure I would get tired of you? Perhaps it is you that would get tired of me. I hope you're only trying to justify everything the way it is, rather than believing that I don't love you enough to be with you as you are." Siri let out an exasperated sigh as she continued, "Anyway, Obi-Wan, love isn't about some all consuming passion. It's about respect, trust and contentment. I think that would describe us very well."  
  
"If that is true, Siri, then we will always have that whether we can be together or not and it will still be there ten and twenty years from now."  
  
Obi-Wan was right. Sometimes Siri hated it when Obi-Wan was right. It drove her crazy!  
  
Siri understood that a large part of Obi-Wan's negativity was an effort to push aside the growing longing they were developing for each other. There may have been some truth to it, but if their love was true then they would be able to adjust to each other's idiosyncrasies.  
  
Obi-Wan claimed he wasn't a passionate man. Obi-Wan was not a man who would sit around and whisper syrupy nothings into a woman's ear, nor was he openly affectionate. Instead, Obi-Wan expressed his affection behind a sense of humor. This didn't really bother Siri because she was the same way.  
  
When Obi-Wan could have a moment alone with Siri and there were no prying eyes he would ask her in a quiet voice, "May I kiss you, Siri?" At first Siri was annoyed by his lack of spontaneity, but Obi-Wan reasoned that he couldn't just boldly kiss her if he could never even think to promise her some kind of commitment even in the far future. He couldn't just take, so he asked her to give.  
  
What Obi-Wan lacked in spontaneity he made up for in technique, which only improved with every kiss. He would close his eyes and place his cheek close to hers and hold it there for a moment as if breathing her in. Then he lowered his shields and brushed her mind through the Force inviting her to lower her shields. Once Siri let her feelings free and embraced him through the Force, he would then brush his lips across hers in such a soft touch that it tickled slightly. Blanketing her in happy feelings he then deepened the kiss and gently parted her lips with his. By the time the kiss ended, Siri felt he had taken her breath away. When the babies got to a size that Siri could feel their movements from within, a kiss from Obi- Wan sent them into a flurry of activity every time.  
  
Perhaps, from a certain point of view, Obi-Wan was not passionate, but from any point of view he was a man.  
  
Tbc 


	6. Birth

Title: **There is the Force  
**  
Author: Jedikma  
  
A/N: I don't know if anyone is reading this, but I can at least post this chapter since it is already written. Please read and review.  
  
**Chapter 6: Birth**  
  
"Have you thought of names for the babies, Master?" Anakin asked excitedly.  
  
"No, Anakin. I don't even know if the Council will let us name them. I'm sure they will be given different last names as well. The children can't know that Siri and I are their parents."  
  
"It doesn't seem right, Master."  
  
Obi-Wan let out a heavy sigh. "We've been over this many times, Anakin. The Jedi have codes we must abide by for the good of everyone. I know that because of your background, you may sometimes see them as harsh, but Master Siri and I grew up this way and we understand the rules."  
  
In truth, Obi-Wan was somewhat hurt by it and it surprised him. He was always so careful about the Code and following the ways of the Jedi and the Force. He believed strongly in the rules and though he had formed a bond with Siri and the children, he still felt the rules had merit and he had no desire to change them. Even if he wanted to selfishly have his family, he knew it would be wrong to keep his children. It was confirmed already that both the babies were strong in the Force and the Jedi should most certainly raise them; it was where the children belonged.  
  
Obi-Wan reasoned that it wouldn't be so bad. He and Siri, of course, would always know which children were theirs and they would be able to peek in on them now and again. The children couldn't know Obi-Wan and Siri were their parents; they could not be allowed to form the familial bonds and they couldn't be singled out as different from the other children in the Order. Though many of the Jedi would know who the children were, it would be something that would simply never be mentioned.  
  
There were other Jedi in the Temple that were related and they were aware of their blood ties. Usually such knowledge came to them at a later age and it made no difference to their relationships to the larger Jedi family. The children might eventually become aware of their relationship to each other and even their relationship to Obi-Wan and Siri ultimately, but by then their loyalty to the larger family would be in place.  
  
Obi-Wan decided that the best thing he and Siri could do for their children would be to provide them with a good example.  
  
Obi-Wan's feelings for Siri continued to deepen. As he watched Siri's figure expand with the children, he felt a bond with her that only got stronger. When he put his hands on Siri's rounded abdomen to feel the babies move for the first time, he felt in awe and a happiness that he never knew existed. He would often touch his children through the Force and feel the life of the little ones pulsating. The biggest shock he received was the day one of the children touched him back through the Force.  
  
"I didn't know they could do that!" Obi-Wan gasped as he had his hand on Siri's belly feeling the movements of the children.  
  
"You'd be surprised what goes on with these two, Obi-Wan. During the last fetal hologram she kicked him." Siri gave him a sheepish grin. "Perhaps they're going to be just like us, won't the Council be thrilled!"  
  
"I don't think so, Siri! They're offspring, not clones. There is bound to be improvements on the originals...Hopefully," Obi-Wan replied, though he couldn't hide the fact that he did think it was humorous.  
  
There were days it amazed Obi-Wan that he and Siri actually found themselves in this situation; that the two of them would actually have children together. It was something he never considered even dreaming of since he was a Jedi. Even more interesting was that he had such deep feelings for her. He knew he had always been attracted to Siri, even when they were initiates she had made a strong impression on him. He always thought she was beautiful and often felt drawn to her eyes whether they were just looking at him or whether they sparked fire at him. It seemed the latter happened more often than the former. When they were padawans they would try each other's patience to the limit and each quickly figured out which buttons to push to annoy the other. They finally grew up and out of that phase, but their friendship still revolved around a healthy dose of bickering and bantering with each other.  
  
Spending time with Siri could be a challenge and perhaps that was why he liked it. As a Jedi she was brilliant and very skilled, but maybe what Obi- Wan loved most about Siri was her sense of humor. It matched his and very few people could match his dry wit. Siri could do it without batting one of her pretty blue eyes. Obi-Wan enjoyed sharing a good laugh with Siri and always looked forward to it.  
  
It appeared to Obi-Wan that he was the last one to actually know of his true feelings for Siri. His close friends seemed to have figured it out already. Bant claimed she knew years ago and Anakin asked the first time he saw Siri and Obi-Wan together if she was his girlfriend, after which Obi- Wan launched into a series of explanations about the Code. Obi-Wan realized now that he never really answered Anakin's question with a 'no', but rather 'she can't be'. Even Adi had said that Qui-Gon picked up on their attraction when they were still Padawans.  
  
Garen also claimed to have known.  
  
"Is it true about you and Siri Tachi?" Garen asked when he showed up to Obi-Wan's quarters one afternoon after being gone from the Temple for nearly half a year.  
  
"Garen! Hello to you, too! If you are referring to the fact that I got her into the condition she's in, yes it's true. However, if you know that then you know about the mission, I hope." Obi-Wan replied surprised to see Garen and feeling as though Garen's question sounded a bit like an interrogation.  
  
"What mission?" Garen asked, to which Obi-Wan, to his embarrassment, had to explain.  
  
Garen listened intently. "At least, that explains why the both of you haven't been expelled from the Order. However, that was a dangerous mission for you, my friend."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Come on, Obi-Wan. The way you feel about Siri Tachi. There is no way you came out of that mission without some sort of 'attachment' to her."  
  
"My feelings for Siri are deep, I admit. As for attachment, any formal attachment, it is forbidden by the Code and Siri and I are determined to remain Jedi." Obi-Wan was beginning to feel insulted by Garen's attitude.  
  
"Well, that is a relief to hear, old friend. I was afraid that you might do something rash once you realized how you really felt about her."  
  
"I don't think I like what you're insinuating, Garen, but I can assure you that both Siri and I are well beyond the age to fall into some idealistic trap about love. We do have a bond and having children together deepens the bond, but we both understand that the galaxy is a hard place in which to live and neither of us has any desire to leave here." Obi-Wan continued as his voice became harder. "Indeed, we are Jedi, we love being Jedi and we are good at it, too."  
  
"Obi-Wan, there is no need to get so upset. I am just worried about you. That's all."  
  
Obi-Wan eyed his old friend. "You've known me for a long time, Garen. I don't understand why you are concerned that I might leave the Jedi."  
  
"I have known you for a long time, Obi-Wan, and I know being a Jedi is your life. Something like this would make any man think twice, but I know you would never be happy if you left here. As for Tachi, I don't know her as well and I suppose I'm concerned she would talk you into making a big mistake."  
  
"Well, Garen, you obviously don't know Siri very well. She has not even brought up the topic, nor do I expect her to. She has no desire to leave the Jedi, either, and she would never ask me to, even if she did."  
  
"I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. Tachi has a bit of a rebellious streak; everyone knows that. I know you've been attracted to her for years. I just don't want to see you compromise your life as a Jedi because of her." Garen shifted a bit nervously as the words left his mouth.  
  
Obi-Wan crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Garen for a moment, not sure how to interpret what he just heard. "I hope you are saying these things out of genuine concern, Garen. You're talking about the mother of my children and I would appreciate it if you would call her by her first name, Siri. Furthermore, Siri, despite her 'rebellious streak', is one of the most dedicated Knights in the Order. Like myself, she knows what it means to be cut off from the Jedi family and she doesn't want to be cut off again. We both intend to stay in the Order and abide by its Code."  
  
Garen gave Obi-Wan a look that indicated that he had been duly chastised. "Perhaps it's time I get to know Siri better," he said humbly.  
  
"That would be an excellent idea, Garen!"  
  
Obi-Wan was surprised he found himself so upset by Garen's attitude. Love was indeed a complicated emotion and it obviously led to other problems. Obi-Wan couldn't change how he felt about Siri and, as a Jedi, he couldn't do anything about it either. He would just have to learn to live with it and living with it could be very difficult at times.  
  
As Siri neared the end of her pregnancy, Obi-Wan found himself staying at the Temple. The Council was compassionate enough not to send him on any mission that would have him away from her during the delivery. He wondered if Master Adi had anything to do with that, especially after the comment she made to him one afternoon. "Obi-Wan, it is only right you should be in the birthing room with Siri. You were there to get this whole mess started and you should see it to its conclusion. Besides, I don't want to have to fill in for you. I love that girl, but Siri in labor is not something I desire to experience."  
  
"I'm sure she won't be that bad, Master," Obi-Wan replied, to which Adi just gave him an odd look.  
  
Obi-Wan felt Siri had actually taken to the pregnancy quite well. She very rarely complained and didn't seem any more irritated by things than usual. Of course, with Siri that was hard to really tell. The one side effect of the pregnancy that Siri did seem to like was that, as she took on a more matronly appearance, other men ogled her less and took her more seriously. Siri always had to fight for credibility from the time she was a padawan. As a child she was always looked upon as a 'little girl' and as a woman she was considered by many to be too beautiful to be credible, especially by men, and she hated it. Obi-Wan didn't like to admit it, but he found himself happy that other men were looking at her less, as well.

* * *

"Breathe, Siri." Obi-Wan was trying to coach her as she entered her sixth hour of hard labor.  
  
"Would you like to get up here on this med couch and take over Obi-Wan? I would sure love to trade places with you at this point!" Siri's voice was clearly dripping with irritation.  
  
"No, Siri, you're doing such a great job of it, I don't think we should change the plans at this point in the mission," Obi-Wan countered.  
  
"I have a better idea, Obi-Wan. I'm going home for today. Maybe we could pick up from here tomorrow." With that Siri attempted to pick herself up from the med couch, but Obi-Wan quickly stopped her.  
  
"I know this isn't easy, Siri, but you can't leave now."  
  
Obi-Wan had been warned that she would get to this point in the laboring process. Both he and Siri had gone through some coaching weeks before to be prepared for labor and delivery.  
  
A new healer had come to help them through the end of her pregnancy. Chancellor Palpatine had insisted on providing them with the best human gynecological healer on Coruscant, Healer Quan. Palpatine knew of the mission to Nohar and when he found out that the children conceived were Obi- Wan Kenobi's, the hero of Naboo, he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. He argued that it was unusual for children to be born at the Temple and they must have a specialist. Siri was uneasy about the idea and she felt that Healer Trin had been slighted. The Council thought it was a good idea and Obi-Wan felt he couldn't offend Palpatine by saying 'no'. As time passed, Siri became more comfortable with Healer Quan.  
  
"How is everything going in here?" Quan asked as he came in to check out Siri's progress.  
  
Siri only gave him a nasty glance.  
  
"It seems we've reached the stage where irrationality is starting to take over," Obi-Wan said as he took Siri's hand. At that moment she was seized by a contraction and she squeezed Obi-Wan's hand so hard that even he almost yelled out in pain.  
  
When the contraction stopped, Siri spoke up, "No! I've reached the stage where, even as a Jedi, I can't take the pain any more and I'm ready for any medication you have!"  
  
"We'll see what we can do for you, Master Tachi," said the healer as he once again left the room.  
  
"You have to be more assertive, Obi-Wan. All these guys do is walk in and out and ask how you're doing. What do they do in the other room for six hours, anyway? They're probably playing Sabaac while I am in here dying!"  
  
"You are being overly dramatic, Siri."  
  
At that comment Siri shot him an intense look. Obi-Wan wondered if she could possibly cross over to the dark side in the middle of labor and delivery. "Kenobi, you're lucky you can never come near me again. It will save you the pain of rejection!"  
  
Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "Right."  
  
The hours dragged on, but finally the time came for the babies to be born. Obi-Wan was exhausted and he knew Siri had to be even worse, but she finally pushed the first baby out.  
  
"And we have a beautiful baby girl!" Healer Quan announced as he cut the cord and handed the child to Healer Trin, who was in to assist.  
  
Siri only let out a heavy sigh and looked at Obi-Wan with tears in her eyes. Obi-Wan couldn't tell if she was happy or so tired she was crying and she still had another baby to give birth to.  
  
"I know it isn't much, Siri, but I'm still here with you," he said sympathetically as he combed back her hair with his fingers.  
  
"I know, Obi-Wan. I love you," she said in a whisper. Then, without warning, Siri's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she lost consciousness.  
  
Suddenly, a machine that Siri was being monitored by started to buzz and the healers in the room began to move about in a panic. "You're going to have to leave, Master Kenobi," Quan announced.  
  
"What's happening? I can't leave her. I won't leave her!" Obi-Wan protested.  
  
"Get him out of here!" Quan yelled to Trin.  
  
"Master Obi-Wan, we have to operate and we have to move fast. You must leave for Master Siri's sake." Trin tried to be as gentle as he could with Obi-Wan, who was in a state of shock.  
  
Obi-Wan felt himself being escorted to the door and then he found himself outside the room. His mind was in chaos and he didn't know what to think or feel at that moment. His exhaustion made it difficult for him to even focus. When he tried to sense what was going on in the operating room through the Force, he only met with confusion.  
  
Obi-Wan was vaguely aware of an infant's mournful cry coming from another room. A heavy distraught sigh escaped his lungs. "I love you, too, Siri," he uttered.  
  
Tbc 


	7. Mystery

Title: **There is the Force**  
  
Author: Jedikma  
  
A/N: Thanks, as always, **ewan's girl. **And to** bandgeek,** I had given up thinking anyone was reading this. Your thoughtful reviews are most appreciated and so this next chapter is dedicated to you. :)

****

**Chapter 7: Mystery**  
  
Siri slowly woke up and found herself in the med clinic with its familiar white walls. She felt groggy and dazed.  
  
"Obi-Wan?" she whispered as she saw him slumped in a chair beside her med couch.  
  
Obi-Wan jumped to attention at the sound of her voice. "Siri, you're awake! Thank the Force you're awake!" He leaned over her and put his hand on the top of her head stroking her hair.  
  
"What happened, Obi-Wan? The last thing I remember was that the girl was finally born." Siri noticed that Obi-Wan looked haunted. "What is it, Obi- Wan? What happened?"  
  
"Maybe now is not the time to talk about it. You need to recover," Obi-Wan replied in an effort to put off the task of filling her in on what transpired.  
  
Siri suddenly felt a strong feeling of grief through the Force and she felt it coming from Obi-Wan. "You have to tell me now, Obi-Wan, I know something terrible has happened. I can feel it."  
  
Obi-Wan sucked in a breath of air and nodded his head. "Siri, our son didn't make it. Something went horribly wrong and you passed out. Quan said the boy was strangled by his umbilical cord. He was stillborn." Obi- Wan paused and Siri noticed his eyes glisten as he tried to tell her what happened. "You started bleeding and the healers couldn't stop it, so they had to do surgery."  
  
"Surgery?" Siri questioned, but at this point she was barely hearing what Obi-Wan was trying to tell her. She was still trying to absorb the story about their son.  
  
"In order to stop the bleeding they had to remove your uterus." Obi-Wan hung his head. "I'm so sorry, Siri."  
  
Siri just stared at him in a trance and the room filled with silence. Then Siri reached for Obi-Wan with her hand and he grabbed it with both of his. He pressed his lips to her fingers.  
  
"Obi-Wan. I had a strange dream, but I don't think it was a dream, now."  
  
"What do you mean, Siri?"  
  
"I saw Qui-Gon and he told me he had the baby. He told me that he and Tahl and many other Jedi were taking care of the babies and that he would take care of our son. I thought he meant the first baby, but he meant this one." Siri gave Obi-Wan a sad smile as a puzzled look came over his face. "Qui-Gon had a message for you, too. He said to tell you he was proud of you for paying so much attention to the Living Force these last nine months. He said the children were a gift even if you couldn't keep them, and that he was glad to see you taking advantage of the gift."  
  
Obi-Wan laid his head on Siri's shoulder and Siri put her arms around him as they both shed quiet tears.

* * *

Siri sat propped up on pillows in her med couch and waited. "Come on, Obi- Wan, when do I get to see her?"  
  
Obi-Wan adjusted Siri's pillows behind her. "Master Adi is going to bring her in very soon. Patience, Siri. You're worse than my Padawan." Obi- Wan smiled at her. "She is beautiful, too, just like her mother."  
  
"I went through a whole lot of work to have that child, you shouldn't make me wait so long to see her!"  
  
The door of Siri's room opened and Adi Gallia walked in carrying a small bundle in her arms. "Padawan, I've brought you something. It seems she is the talk of the Temple and I do believe everyone has already seen her, except you."  
  
Siri put her arms up anxiously to take the child from her former Master, but to her frustration, Adi didn't hand the child over to her. "Please, Master, can I have her now?"  
  
Adi gave Siri a big grin. It was like old times when Siri had to wait for her Master to do something or give her something. Siri could still be just as anxious. Adi sighed behind the smile. "Ah, Padawan, no matter how hard I tried with you, some things never changed."  
  
Adi leaned down and put the baby into Siri's waiting arms. Obi-Wan sat on the bed next to Siri to look at the little girl, too. Siri quickly glanced at Obi-Wan and a happy smile spread across her face. "Oh, she is so beautiful!"  
  
Siri held the bundle in the crook of one arm and put her free hand on the baby's tiny head. The child's eyes were closed, but she moved softly under her mother's touch. She had a lot of soft hair and it was dark brown. "She has your mouth, Obi-Wan, and your chin." Siri gave Obi-Wan a big grin. "Well, what I remember of your chin, anyway."  
  
Obi-Wan laughed and returned her lighthearted taunt. "Wait until she opens her eyes. They are just like yours, Siri." Obi-Wan responded proudly as he put his index finger under the child's hand. "One day they will spark fire just like yours, too."  
  
"Force help us!" Adi sighed.  
  
Siri could only laugh. "Oh, Master, wouldn't it be wonderful to have another one of me running around here?" Siri teased.  
  
"As long as I don't have to be her Master, it will be just fine." Adi teased back as she took a seat in the chair next to the med couch. "Siri, Obi-Wan. It is probably time to have another talk."  
  
"Master, you don't need to worry about us. We know the Code, we intend to keep it." Siri quickly said, anticipating what her former Master was going to talk about.  
  
"I know you do know the Code and I don't worry about the two of you following it. In fact, what I am going to propose is because I have watched you handle yourselves so well in the last nine months.  
  
Siri looked at Adi with a puzzled expression. Adi smiled. "Siri, would you like to feed the baby yourself?"  
  
"Could I, Master? Aren't you worried about bonding?" Siri sputtered in surprise.  
  
"Most children don't come to the Temple until they're over six months old. It's very rare to have a newborn in the nursery. Naturally, it would be most ideal for the infant to have mother's milk and I don't see why you can't nurse her until she is as old as six months. Unless you feel it would be harder for you to separate from her, then I wouldn't recommend it, Siri. You will need to go to her in the nursery, you won't be able to keep her in your room."  
  
Siri glanced again at Obi-Wan and saw a pleased expression on his face. "I think I could handle it, Master. I want to do it."  
  
The baby stretched and yawned in Siri's arms and her eyes flickered open. She stared at Siri with a blank expression. "Hello little one! I'm your...I'm Master Siri and I have feeding rights."  
  
The baby began to fuss and Adi stood up to go. "I think she is hungry, Master Siri. You had better feed her."  
  
Before she exited the room Adi approached Siri , put her arm around her and gave her a gentle squeeze. It was an unusual display of affection for Adi Gallia.  
  
Siri sensed some relief coming from her former Master. "Thank you, Adi," Siri said in acknowledgement as she watched Adi leave.  
  
Siri fiddled with the front of the sleep gown she wore to get ready to feed the baby as Obi-wan settled in next to her and put his arm around her. "I counted her fingers and toes," he announced.  
  
Siri laughed. "You would!" she said. After a brief pause she asked, "So what did you find?"  
  
Obi-Wan grinned. "They were all there. Five fingers on each hand and five toes on each foot."  
  
Siri gave Obi-Wan a sideways glance of amusement as she shifted the baby's position in her arms. "Maybe I had better check her for fur. Looking at you and all the hair you have on your face and head, I'm beginning to wonder if there may be Wookiee blood in your ancestry."  
  
Obi-Wan laughed at Siri's taunt as he nuzzled the side of her neck with his bearded chin. Siri squirmed under the tickle and giggled.  
  
Obi-Wan watched as Siri helped the baby latch on to her breast and the little one began to suckle vigorously. He pressed the side of his face against Siri's head and let out a big sigh. "I can't believe this, but I'm finding myself envious of my own child."  
  
"What are you talking about, Obi-Wan?"  
  
"I was just thinking of all the time she will get to spend on to your breast and I can't even get a good look."  
  
"Ooooh, poor baby!" Siri cooed as she put a hand up to touch Obi-Wan's cheek.  
  
Obi-Wan chuckled and craned his head forward to see the view. "Maybe, I should get her feeding schedule and make sure I'm here to see that she gets what she needs," he said seriously, but Siri could feel a grin spread across his features.  
  
"Perhaps, you should." Siri smiled in return and nodded. "I'm sure it's important that you look out for her interests."  
  
As the baby continued to nurse, Siri settled back comfortably in Obi-Wan's warm embrace. It was good to hear Obi-Wan joke and it was good to be able to laugh.

* * *

Siri was kept in the med clinic for days because Healer Trin insisted on watching her and he wasn't going to let her check out until he was sure she would be fine. Siri didn't find herself bored, however, because she had an endless stream of visitors. Obi-Wan was in and out and the baby was brought to her with a regular schedule for feeding. Master Adi dropped by often and even the busy Council members Masters Mace and Yoda came to see her.  
  
Ferus and Anakin, too, stopped in often, sometimes timing it so that one of them brought her the baby. During one visit the two padawans insisted on sneaking her out of the med clinic, with the help of Obi-Wan, and taking her to the Jedi Gardens. There they showed her that they had planted another flowering bush right next to the first one they had planted with the white blooms, but this time the blooms were a warm yellow in color. The bushes were beautiful together and their sweet fragrances blended in a heavenly way.  
  
Siri and Obi-Wan were both delighted and touched. The padawans had found a bench to place across from the bushes so that their Masters could sit and enjoy the flowers.  
  
After several days of putting up with the sterile atmosphere of the med clinic, Siri realized that there was one visitor that hadn't come by to see her since her surgery. She decided to ask Healer Trin about it one morning, when he was fussing over her.  
  
"Trin, why haven't I seen Healer Quan? It's been nearly a week now and I haven't seen him at all. Isn't that odd?"  
  
Trin shifted nervously at her inquiry.  
  
"What is it Trin? Is there something you aren't telling me?"  
  
Trin cleared his throat and avoided her gaze. "Master Siri, there is something, but the Council has asked me not to say anything until there is more proof."  
  
Siri suddenly had a feeling of dread as the healer spoke these words. She was about to start her own interrogation of the healer when Obi-Wan came into the room. "Obi-Wan, I'm glad you're here. Do you know anything about Healer Quan?"  
  
"No, Siri, what's going on?"  
  
Siri related the conversation she was having with Trin to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan turned to Trin with a look of concern on his face.  
  
"You both have a right to know," the Healer said. "I have done my investigation and I don't need any more proof. I suspected when Quan was doing the surgery that something was not right. My investigation uncovered that Quan caused the hemorrhage that Master Siri experienced and that it could have been stopped without the radical surgery."  
  
Obi-Wan and Siri both stared at Trin in shock. He continued, "That isn't the worst of it, Masters. Quan killed the baby. The cord was not wrapped around the baby's neck as he claimed. He somehow managed to smother the baby himself."  
  
Obi-Wan sunk down on the bed next to Siri and Siri could feel a fresh sense of grief welling up in both of them. "But why, Trin? Why would he do that? He has a reputation of being the best healer on Coruscant."  
  
"I know, Master Obi-Wan. That is the question that the Council is investigating, but Quan has disappeared and no one has been able to find him. Even his wife claims to not have seen him since last week."  
  
As Obi-Wan and Siri were trying to absorb this information, Adi came into the room, followed by Mace and Yoda.  
  
"Told them, you did, Master Trin?" Yoda asked.  
  
"I thought it was time for them to know, Masters."  
  
Adi turned to Obi-Wan. "We may be able to solve this mystery now. Obi-Wan there is someone here to see you, but she insists on only seeing you."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded in assent, but he had a puzzled look on his face. With that a young woman the same age as Siri and Obi-Wan was escorted into the room. Her eyes were swollen from crying and Siri sensed she was full of fear. In her arms squirmed a toddler girl with fine white hair.  
  
"Master Obi-Wan Kenobi?" The woman's voice shook as she looked towards Obi- Wan. "I am Healer Quan's wife and this is our daughter."  
  
Obi-Wan stood and nodded for her to continue. "I know about what my husband did to your wife and your son. He didn't want to, but he was threatened." The woman began to stumble over the words she was saying and the information came out in pieces. The woman pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from her pocket "I found a note, but he didn't write much more than that he was sorry. He wrote that if he didn't do it, our daughter and I would be killed."  
  
Obi-Wan took the note from the woman, but it didn't say anything more than she had already revealed. "Where is you husband now?"  
  
"Dead, sir. He consumed a huge dose of poison, but I think it was forced upon him. He begged me to come here with the baby and beg the Jedi for help. He made me promise."  
  
"Did he say anything at all that would give you a clue as to who might have forced this crime upon him?" Mace asked her.  
  
The woman turned to Mace and in a voice that quivered with fear she said, "He said only that the person that met with him wasn't just evil, he was demonic. I don't understand what that means, but I could see in my husband's eyes that he experienced something truly dark. He was a good man. He would never have compromised his practice or his life if he weren't pushed into something like this. He would have done it for us. I'm so sorry." The woman broke down in tears.  
  
Siri looked to Obi-Wan; his face had grown ashen. "That description fits only one being in this galaxy," Obi-Wan muttered. "The Sith."

* * *

Further investigation didn't initially reveal any more answers than the Healer's wife had given them. The Jedi saw to it that Quan's wife was given a new identity and a new home away form Coruscant. The Council decided not to involve Chancellor Palpatine in the relocation of the woman for fear it was someone in his office that may have leaked the information about Obi-Wan and Siri and their offspring. That Obi-Wan was the target of the crime seemed clear, after all, he had defeated the Sith at the Battle of Naboo.  
  
Siri was finally released from the med clinic and she was given odd assignments that kept her at the Temple so she could be near the baby. She felt sick about the death of her son, but she knew Obi-Wan felt even worse. The Council stepped up security on the baby, but they doubted that the Sith would attempt to strike again. It would be too risky for the Sith to be discovered toying with Obi-Wan when they had a bigger goal in mind. The Jedi knew that what had happened to Obi-Wan and Siri was a message for all of them.  
  
Siri pushed the ugliness of it all out of her thoughts. It was the Jedi way not to dwell on things that could not be changed. She decided that she would be grateful that they had one child and she relished every minute she got to spend with the baby, too. She always had to go to the nursery for her to feed her, but Siri didn't care. Often she would take the baby somewhere else in the Temple to sit down with her, the Room of a Thousand Fountains, the map room, or the Jedi Gardens. Sometimes curious initiates would gather around her to see the little one when she was out.  
  
On the morning the little girl turned six weeks old, Siri awoke with a terrible feeling of dread. She hurriedly dressed and raced from her quarters to check on her daughter. When she arrived in the nursery she felt a strong void in the Force and fear gripped her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Siri asked before anyone in the room even realized she had arrived.  
  
Healer Trin was there and he wasn't usually in the nursery. "Master Siri, you need to sit down."  
  
"Just tell me what is wrong, Master Trin."  
  
The healer looked at Siri with a deep sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry, but the baby was found this morning, lifeless. It appears she just stopped breathing."  
  
Tbc 


	8. There is No Death

Title: **There is the Force**  
  
Author: Jedikma  
  
A/N: Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews. I'm glad you are enjoying the story. Please keep the reviews coming.

* * *

Chapter 8: **There is No Death**  
  
As soon as Obi-Wan arrived at the Temple later that morning, he knew something was wrong. He felt a terrible disturbance in the Force and he knew it involved Siri and the baby. Obi-Wan left Anakin to handle any post flight check as he ran from the docking bay at the Jedi Temple. He momentarily stopped to get his bearings, to determine where the source of the disturbance was coming from. When he realized the darkness was emanating from the Jedi Gardens he made every shortcut he knew to get there.  
  
When he entered the gardens he found several other Jedi there waiting, watching for something, when he realized they were looking at Siri. She was kneeling, hunched over in front of the flowering bushes that Anakin and Ferus had planted. She was holding a bundle in her arms, close to her chest. Obi-Wan reached out through the Force to sense the bundle and got nothing from it but a void. He felt the air leave his lungs as he held back his emotions.  
  
"Master Obi-Wan, I'm glad you're here." Ferus walked over to Obi-Wan. "My Master has been like this since she arrived at the nursery this morning to find the baby dead. She grabbed the baby from the healer there and headed straight to here. I...I haven't been able to get her attention, sir. No one has and no one has tried yet to move her."  
  
Obi-wan also noticed Adi, Healer Trin and Yoda in the room. Concern was etched on all their faces.  
  
"Waiting for you, we have been. Help her, you must, Obi-Wan," Yoda said as he touched Obi-Wan's hand with one of his clawed ones.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded to Yoda in acknowledgement, but felt momentarily overwhelmed. He couldn't think what he was really supposed to do; he simply started to do it.  
  
He walked carefully over to Siri and crouched down beside her. When she didn't move he gently put one arm around her shoulders and whispered her name. She still didn't move, but he didn't feel any resistance from her either. He gently helped her to a standing position and she followed his lead.  
  
Obi-Wan looked up to see Ferus close by and he motioned for Ferus to come near. "Siri, Ferus will take the baby now," he said in a low tone.  
  
Ferus stepped forward and held out his hands to take the body from his Master. "I will take care of her, Master."  
  
Siri raised her eyes to her Padawan and extended her arms to him. As she held the child away from her chest a tiny arm fell away from the little body. Ferus quickly took the child from Siri's arms and wrapped the blanket carefully around the little one.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "Thank you, Ferus. I will take Master Siri with me."  
  
Obi-Wan wasn't sure where he would take Siri, but he knew he had to be alone with her. He helped her from the garden room and guided her where his own instincts took him. Eventually he found himself with her in his own quarters.  
  
Once inside the room he turned her by the shoulders and lifted her chin with his fingers. He could see that her expressionless face was streaked with tears and her eyes were red from crying.  
  
"Oh, Siri," he muttered as he put his forehead against hers. "You can't bottle it up. You have to release the grief." A great suggestion since he couldn't seem to let out his own grief at the moment.  
  
Obi-Wan guided Siri to his sleep couch and sat her there while he stepped into the refresher to get a wet washcloth. When he returned to her, he found her sitting on the floor with her face in her hands. He sat down in front of her, lifted her face and began to gently wipe it clean with the dampened cloth.  
  
She stared at him blankly, but said nothing. He could feel his own heart start to break apart as he swallowed a sob of his own. "We are both going to have to release the grief, Siri. Lower your shields and we can do it together," he begged her.  
  
He pushed softly against her mind through the Force, but she did not lower her shields.  
  
Obi-Wan took her face in his hands and looked her directly in the eyes. He again tried to push against her shields through the Force and again he was met with resistance. Gently he drew her face to him and he put his lips on hers. He kissed her softly at first and then the kiss deepened. He felt her return the kiss and he tried to push against her shields again. This time she let them down and a wave of sorrow hit Obi-Wan with great intensity.  
  
He sucked in a huge breath of air. "That's it, Siri. Open up," he said as he choked back his own tears.  
  
Siri took Obi-Wan's face in her hands and kissed him. He could feel a sense of desperation behind the kiss, but he didn't discourage her. Instead, when their lips parted he found himself trailing kisses across her cheek and down her neck. He could taste the salt that her tears had left behind. He placed his lips on her chest over her heart and he could feel it thumping hard. He closed his eyes and took her in with all his senses. When the sweet smell of the milk from her breasts drifted to his nose, he could no longer hold back his own tears and he buried his face in her chest and cried. He welcomed the comfort of Siri's arms around him as she rocked him gently.  
  
When both of them had spent their tears, they felt drained, but they still had not cast their grief into the Force. Obi-Wan felt a heaviness in his being that slowed his every movement as he again took care to wash off Siri's face. A trembling sigh escaped Siri's lips as she in turn wiped his face clean. Obi-Wan extended his arm and touched Siri's face with his fingertips, tracing every curve. Despite the sadness etched in every line, he thought she was more beautiful than he had ever seen her before.  
  
Siri silently mirrored his movements keeping her feelings open to him. He could sense the depth of her sadness, but he also sensed the feeling of warmth she had for him. Through the Force he returned her affection. He placed the palm of his hand along her cheek and kissed her again. She slid her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss as he tenderly scooped her up in his strong arms, placed her on his sleep couch and lay down next to her.  
  
Obi-Wan leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. He let out a deep sigh as Siri's arms wrapped around him and she drew him closer to her. He nuzzled his face against her cheek and caressed her body gently. So much had changed. He felt the roundness of her hips and the fullness of her thighs. He touched the scar from her surgery and firmness of her breasts. Siri had given so much of herself over the past year, only to lose so much along the way.  
  
Obi-Wan's guilt weighed down on him; he felt like all this was his fault and he knew he had to let go of that, too.  
  
Together Obi-Wan and Siri combined their feelings of grief as they gathered the Force around them, inviting It to join them in their sorrow. They let the grief wash over them and they bathed in it, feeling every nuance of it. They let it steep through them until every muscle ached and every nerve was raw with pain. They accepted the pain fully and embraced it. Finally, the two Jedi reached for each other through the Force with a different emotion, the love they each nurtured deep within. They combined the feelings of love they had and let that sense of love grow. As their feelings of love ballooned it pushed out the pain of the grief and death and bit-by-bit it was all released into the Force.  
  
The couple collapsed in each other's arms in exhaustion. They were completely numb and void of all emotion. It was then that a quiet peace settled upon them and they drifted off together into a dreamless, sound sleep.

* * *

The following night, memorial services were set for the tiniest member of the Jedi family. Obi-Wan and Siri had slept in his room for more than a standard day when they were awakened by a chime at the door. Obi-Wan stirred, threw on some clothes and answered it.  
  
Anakin stood in his doorway. "Master, can you be ready for the services in three hours?"  
  
Obi-Wan knew he must have looked terrible by the way Anakin looked at him. He diverted his eyes. "Yes, Anakin. We will be there. Thank you."  
  
"Master, is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
Obi-Wan was about to give the standard 'No, I'm fine,' when he decided he should let Anakin help, if only a little. "I need for you to stand with me at the services, Anakin. And let Ferus know he should stand with Master Siri." Obi-Wan reached out and placed his hand on Anakin's shoulder. Anakin returned the gesture.  
  
"Yes, Master. I would be honored to stand with you. Thank you."  
  
Obi-Wan returned to his room to find Siri sitting up on the sleep couch looking for her scattered clothing. He sat down next to her and took her hands in his. "Will you be all right for the services?"  
  
She gave him a sad smile and nodded. "I'm much better. I think I can make it through them."  
  
The fact that she actually spoke was a good sign.  
  
"Obi-Wan. I need for you to make me a promise." Siri looked directly into his blue gray eyes.  
  
"If I can," he replied warily.  
  
"I think you can make this one without it being counter to your life as a Jedi." Siri took a deep breath and continued, "I want you to promise me that no matter what the Sith take from you, you will not let them take your soul. They can't take that unless you give it to them." Siri's eyes glowed with intensity.  
  
"All right," Obi-Wan slowly answered as he felt the seriousness of her request. "I promise."  
  
"Good. I intend to keep you to that promise. Even if I'm gone before you, I will haunt you to make sure you keep it." She gave him a little grin. "And you know me, Obi-Wan. I will make good on my word."  
  
Obi-Wan kissed her hands and took her into a warm embrace.

* * *

The large room for funeral services slowly filled with Jedi. One by one they entered and as they passed the marble table in the center of the room displaying the body of the baby, each Jedi placed a flower on the table next to the child. The flowers they laid there were a soft white or warm yellow in color.  
  
Obi-Wan and Siri stood together in front of their child in their traditional Jedi clothes and cloaks. Their padawans each took his place by his Master's side. Obi-Wan discretely reached for Siri's hand as they watched the procession of Jedi fill the room. So many of their fellow Jedi had come and the flowers began to fill up the table.  
  
Eventually, all the Jedi had arrived and had taken a place waiting for the rituals to begin. A heavy feeling of sorrow filled the room and the dimmed lights reflected the mood. Obi-Wan felt himself once again releasing his emotions into the Force as he waited, for what seemed like an eternity, for the services to begin. He had always been taught that there was no death, but all he could focus on was the loss he had gone through and the pain he knew Siri felt, too.  
  
He took a deep breath and realized that something odd was happening. The lights in the room began to get darker and darker until he could no longer see in front of him. This was not part of the traditional ritual and he could sense the others in the room were confused, as well. He still held Siri's hand and he felt a slight squeeze. He acknowledged the gesture and reached out into the Force with his senses. The darkness deepened and a sense of heaviness began to weigh on Obi-Wan's body, but he heard no sound from anyone else in the room.  
  
Then, just when he thought the darkness would swallow him whole a tiny light began to emerge from directly ahead of him, over his daughter's body. It was a little pinpoint, much like a star in the night sky and it began to dance and circle around the child. Soon a second spot of light just like it joined in the dance and they circled around each other creating a soft glow only where they touched the darkness. Finally, a third light arrived to add to the illumination.  
  
Obi-Wan was mesmerized and puzzled by the sight. He called upon the Force for guidance in understanding the vision before him. He thought he heard tiny voices calling him as he tried to touch the light through he Force.  
  
Obi-Wan swore he heard the voices saying, "Papa", "Mama", and he felt Siri breathe in a deep breath beside him.  
  
A light breeze drifted through the room. As the lights danced more vigorously they cut a wider path before them and then, without warning they swooped towards Obi-Wan and Siri. In an instant, Obi-Wan felt a pull from his being, a separation from his body, but he still had a strong sense of his surroundings. He knew Siri was still beside him and he realized the dancing lights were his children.  
  
Obi-Wan no longer felt bound by his physical trappings and he felt as though he could expand himself across universes. He could reach out endlessly and nothing was painful or dark. It was all joy and light and peace. He realized he could touch and be with all those he loved, especially the ones that were already one with the Force.  
  
He soared with Siri and his children by his side and together they soaked in the light until it became so bright that he and Siri could no longer remain within its midst.  
  
Obi-Wan felt his body jerk abruptly and he heard Anakin's voice calling for him. "Master Obi-Wan?" When he opened his eyes he became aware that he had collapsed and Anakin had caught him in his fall. "Are you all right, Master?"  
  
His own voice sounded foreign to him at first as he answered, "Yes, Anakin, I'm fine." As he pulled himself to his feet he looked over at Siri, who had also collapsed. He knew then it wasn't a dream. As soon as his eyes met with Siri's they both silently acknowledged that they had just shared the same experience.  
  
The light in the room had returned to normal but the atmosphere was full of wonderment. The Jedi murmured among themselves about the events they had just witnessed. As Obi-Wan straightened his clothes he heard Siri speak his name. "Obi-Wan, look."  
  
Obi-Wan turned in the direction that Siri was pointing and saw that on the stone table lay only the flowers. The leaves and stems were gone, just the petals remained of soft white, warm yellow and added to them were petals of bold red.  
  
The infant's body had completely disappeared and the tiny white garment that adorned it lay crumpled in the middle of the table.  
  
Tbc 


	9. Epilogue: Another Jedi Legend

Title: **There is the Force  
**  
Author: Jedikma  
  
A/N: Here is the final chapter to this story. Thankyou to everyone who has been following this. Again, enjoy and review. :)

* * *

**Epilogue: Another Jedi Legend  
**  
Obi-Wan and Siri stood before the Jedi Council. The couple had requested a hearing to consider being granted the allowance to make a formal commitment to each other. They had made their arguments to the council and now awaited their decision.  
  
"No," Mace Windu stated flatly. He used the same inflection every time someone asked for an exception to the Code. "The Code forbids it and we will not make this exception."  
  
Both Obi-Wan and Siri felt their hearts sink, but they had prepared themselves for this decision.  
  
"Siri, Obi-Wan," Adi Gallia spoke up. "If it were up to us as your friends we would grant you this request happily. The events of the last year have made it clear to us that you do indeed share a special bond. Furthermore, you have been exemplary in putting the Force first in your lives and your relationship second. You have made valid arguments as to why we should grant you this request, but the bottom line is that we cannot make this exception and open the door for other Knights to come to us with the same request."  
  
"We do not have the time or the resources to even hear such requests, let alone consider granting them," Ki-Adi-Mundi added. "With the rise of the Sith and the growing darkness we must focus all our energies on the growing number of missions we are being given. Now is not the time to start questioning any aspect of the Code and we certainly don't need any internal unrest or dispute."  
  
"Remain unified, we must, to conquer a common enemy," Yoda concluded.  
  
"Yes, Masters. We understand," Obi-Wan answered and they did. Once again they were asked to prove their loyalty to the Jedi and once again they would do so.  
  
"We thank you for hearing our request," Siri said and she bowed.  
  
"We have more to tell you, but we have to say it may not completely answer all your questions in regards to what has happened over the past year," Mace spoke up and Obi-Wan and Siri gave him their attention.  
  
"We cannot prove that the Sith were truly behind anything that happened here. The Knights that were supposed to go to Nohar were eventually found and are now one with the Force. As you know, their ship crashed on a remote moon. Examination of the wreckage indicated no foul play. The examination of your daughter indicated death from natural causes and again there was no foul play. The only indication we have that someone was trying to hurt you was what happened during labor and delivery of your son. Clearly, there was foul play and perhaps the Sith were behind it, but again we have no solid proof of that. Further investigation into Healer Quan's life finally revealed he had huge gambling debts and therefore he could have been under the influence of any number of people that might seek vengeance on either of you or the Jedi."  
  
Obi-wan and Siri listened intently, but were not convinced. "Beyond the proof, what do your instincts tell you, Masters?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"A message from the Sith, it most likely was," Yoda said.  
  
"But we believe you have also received a message from the Force as well and we would like for you to tell us about it," Adi said.  
  
Obi-Wan and Siri looked at each other. "You are speaking of the night of the services?" Siri questioned.  
  
Adi went on to explain what the rest of the Jedi had witnessed. They also experienced the darkness close in upon them and then they saw the three little lights dancing over the baby's body. From there the lights entered both Obi-Wan and Siri and two more lights joined them as the two Knights collapsed. Gradually, the light became brighter and brighter until the room was so bright that many Jedi had to cover their eyes. Finally the light broke up and fell in sparkling pieces around the room until the illumination returned to normal.  
  
"Was anything expressed to you?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked.  
  
"Yes," Siri said, as she looked to Obi-Wan for confirmation. Obi-Wan gave her a short nod, signaling to her that it was right to tell the Council. Siri continued, "Each child spoke. 'We are faith, hope, love.'"  
  
"'Keep us in your hearts and we will always be with you.'" Obi-Wan finished the message.  
  
The Council fell momentarily silent, taking in the thought.  
  
"An important message for us all, it is," Yoda espoused. "Especially in this time of growing darkness."

* * *

A terrible darkness fell upon the Jedi, and one by one they were destroyed and their Temple home turned to ruins. The Emperor gained power and reigned with an iron hand. Beings all over the galaxy felt the evil and the injustices of the Empire and eventually they began to rebel against them. They no longer had the Jedi to help them with justice and peace so they had to learn to do it themselves, but they still looked to the Jedi as role models.  
  
Stories began to flourish about the Jedi and they took on great proportions. The knights became examples of heroes, martyrs, and legends. Though it was forbidden to have anything to do with the Jedi in any way, parents all over the galaxy secretly began to tell their children the tales of the knights and their virtuous ways. A new generation of men and women grew up with these stories and were inspired to act against injustice just as the Jedi had once done. Ordinary beings accomplished extraordinary things and finally, the Empire was overthrown and a new light dawned.  
  
While legendary stories abounded about different knights and their heroism, smaller stories also took root about the Temple. One story was a simple little tale about some flowering bushes that still grew long after the Temple had been destroyed.  
  
After the fall of the Empire, Luke Skywalker, the last of the Jedi, visited the Temple ruins, along with his sister Leia Organa, to look for clues that would tell them more about the Jedi society. There was very little to find. Most of the Temple was razed but there were a few rooms that still gave hints as to what they might have been before the destruction of the grand structure. One room was obviously an extensive garden. The grounds that were left consisted mostly of dirt and debris, overgrown weeds and deadwood from felled trees. However, there was a small area in which Luke and Leia found three flowering bushes. The plants were weak and struggling simply to stay alive.  
  
"Leia, look!" Luke exclaimed incredulously, when he stumbled upon the flowers. "There is nothing but death and destruction throughout the entire Temple grounds and yet there are three flowering bushes blooming."  
  
Leia came over to the spot where the flowers were and gave Luke an odd look. "It is very strange, Luke." She bent down to examine the flowers, barely caressing the soft petals with her fingers, and sighed, "Stranger still is the color of these flowers."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"In many cultures the colors of flowers can have special meanings. This white one is symbolic of faith. The warm yellow means hope, and the bold red, of course, is love."  
  
As a Jedi, Luke believed there were no coincidences in the Force and he took the flowers as a sign. He took special care to uproot the flowers, so that he could transplant them to Yavin IV where he was starting the Jedi Academy and where a new generation of Jedi would grow and learn the ways of the Force. On Yavin IV the flowers quickly grew and flourished in abundance. The colors of the petals took on a new vividness and the fragrances blended together pleasantly. The children of the Academy played among them joyously and the older Knights adorned rooms with them.  
  
Soon after the flowers had begun to grow healthy on Yavin IV, Luke took cuttings of all three back to his sister for her to keep in her apartment on Coruscant. Leia cared for the plants meticulously and they grew strong in her home. When she had to be gone on diplomatic missions for weeks at a time she made sure the flowers were properly taken care of. Even her children took notice of her dedication to the flowers.  
  
"Mom, why do you love those three plants so much?" A young teenage Jaina asked her one day.  
  
"These flowers are special and they should be given special care," Leia answered.  
  
"Mom, those flowers grow like weeds at the Academy. If something happened to yours, I'm sure Uncle Luke would be happy to bring you more," Jacen remarked.  
  
"It wouldn't be the same, Jacen. These plants are special just like each of you and they are not replaceable." Then Leia explained to them the story of how she and Luke found the flowers.  
  
"Why do you suppose they lived so long in the ruins, Mom?" Jaina asked charmed by the story.  
  
"I don't know, Jaina, but I can't help but feel there is a very special story behind them and a very special link to our family," Leia replied as she sprayed the blooms with a gentle mist.  
  
Upon hearing this a young Anakin Solo wrinkled his nose and said, "It's probably just a mushy love story."  
  
"Maybe." Leia admitted with a smile. "But I would sure like to know what that story is." Leia turned to her son and touched his cheek with her hand. "And I am certain it abounds with faith, hope and love."  
  
**finis  
**  
_There is no emotion; there is peace. _

_There is no ignorance; there is knowledge. _

_There is no passion; there is serenity. _

_There is no death; there is the Force. _


End file.
